Quiero Estar Contigo
by Miyu
Summary: FIC TERMINADO. Lily se da cuenta de que quiere a James, James la quiere con locura. Pero, ¿quiere el destino que esten juntos? TERMINADO Si lo supieses no estarías terminando conmigo
1. La Ilusión

Capitulo 1 – La Ilusión  
  
"¿Por qué me haces esto? Entiendo que no te guste, pero por lo menos se amable conmigo". James miro por la ventana.  
  
-James, ¿quieres algo? –dijo Sirius sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-No, no tengo apetito –contesto cabizbajo.  
  
-¿Evans? –pregunto Remus. James no respondió, se limito a mirar por la ventana.  
  
Sirius asintió. Lily oyó su apellido en uno de los compartimentos, reconoció la voz, era la de Remus Lupin, uno de Los Merodeadores. Seguro que allí estaban Sirius y James. Al pensar en este último el corazón le dio un vuelco. "¿Qué me pasa? No, no me hagas esto. No te enamores de James, de él no. Bueno... No creo que sea malo enamorarme de alguien como él, ¿cómo va a ser malo? Si es adorable, simpático, guapísimo y su arrogancia y su chulería se han quedado en el pasado. Lily, tienes que dejar tu orgullo a un lado. ¿Por qué tengo un ego tan fuerte? ¿Por qué no me dejas que lo quiera? ¿Por qué no me dejas que le diga, te quiero, te quiero, te amo?". Del compartimiento salió una persona que la despertó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¡Lily! –dijo James.  
  
-Er... Hola, Potter –dijo Lily intentando ser fría.  
  
-Llámame James, por favor –dijo James mirándola a los ojos.  
  
Lily desvió su mirada, pero James volvió a buscar sus ojos.  
  
-Olvídalo, Potter –dijo Lily dando media vuelta.  
  
James la agarro del brazo a Lily la piel se le puso de gallina.  
  
-Hazlo por mí, no me gusta que llames Potter es muy frío.  
  
Hazlo por mí. A Lily le resonó esta frase por la cabeza. "Haría lo que fuera por ti".  
  
-No lo haré –dijo intentado parecer segura de sí misma.  
  
-¿Por qué? No te pido que salgas conmigo ni que me beses, solo que me llames por mi nombre.  
  
"Ojalá lo pidieras, lo haría encantada. No, no. No te besaría... Pero esos labios..."  
  
-¿Lily?  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-¿Me llamaras James?  
  
-Esta bien–dijo Lily con una sonrisa y un poco de color en sus mejillas-, ¿James? –James asintió feliz.  
  
El corazón le comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte, lo había hecho, lo había llamado por su nombre cuando él se lo había pedido y además le había sonreído, aquella preciosa sonrisa, que la hacía más guapa de lo normal.  
  
-¿Le has llamado James? –pregunto Sirius asomando la cabeza. Lily puso los ojos en blanco, Sirius miro como James todavía tenia agarrada a Lily por el brazo-. ¿Qué me he perdido?  
  
James soltó a Lily, ambos se sonrojaron.  
  
-Nada –dijo Lily con nerviosismo.  
  
-Nada, nada. ¿Qué iba a pasar? –dijo Sirius riéndose y entro de nuevo al compartimiento.  
  
-Er... Esto, gracias –dijo James intentando peinarse el pelo.  
  
-De nada. Y déjate en paz el pelo –le dijo Lily revolviéndoselo.  
  
Lily se alejo, tenia ganas de pegarse contra la pared. "¿Qué acabo de hacer? No, Lily, no. Una cosa es quitar tu ego y otra diferente hacer como si fueras su amiga del alma. Menos confianzas o se dará cuenta. Que guapo estaba, que sonrisa tiene, y esos ojos..."  
  
"¿Me ha tocado el pelo? ¡Me ha tocado el pelo!". James se sentó junto a Sirius.  
  
-¿Ha hecho y dicho lo que creo? –dijo Sirius, James se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Quizás.  
  
-¿Cómo que quizás? La chica por la que has suspirado estos 6 años, siempre tan despreciable contigo, se muestra por primera vez simpática, cariñosa y agradable y tú te intentas hacerte el indiferente con nosotros.  
  
-Eso es –dijo Remus apoyando a Sirius.  
  
James se rió.  
  
-Yo creo que lo ha hecho porque le doy pena.  
  
-Por supuesto –dijo Sirius sarcásticamente-. Seguramente habrá pensado mira Don Patético Potter, ya vuelve a ponerse pesado conmigo, con tal de que me deje en paz hago lo que sea.  
  
James se quedo pensativo, y todo aquello que lo había puesto tan feliz por unos minutos se derrumbo.  
  
-Seguramente era eso.  
  
-Vamos, Cornamenta, era una broma. Estoy seguro de que no ha pensado eso...  
  
-Olvídalo, Canuto –respondió James fríamente.  
  
Durante el resto del trayecto estuvo callado, tampoco dijo mucho durante el banquete. Cuando las miradas de James y Lily se cruzaron, él miro hacia otro lado. "¿Qué le pasa? En el tren estaba muy simpático" se pregunto Lily entristecida.  
  
-Bueno, ¿hacemos guerra de almohadas? –dijo Sirius cuando llegaron a su dormitorio.  
  
-Tengo sueño. Buenas noches –dijo James.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Sirius extrañado.  
  
-Buenas noches –dijo Remus.  
  
-P... pe... pero –Remus apagó la luz.  
  
-Lily, ¿has visto que guapo estaba Sirius? –dijo Nick emocionada.  
  
-Buenas noches, Nick –dijo Lily metiéndose a la cama.  
  
-Pero, cariño si siempre hablamos de chicos el primer día –dijo Nick sentándose en su cama-. Tenemos que hablar de Jamsie, por ejemplo.  
  
-Habla con las demás, Nick –dijo Lily. Tubo que retener las lagrimas al oír su nombre. Aún así una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.  
  
-Lily...  
  
-Déjala, Nick –dijo Sam.  
  
"¿Por qué se ha puesto tan frío durante la comida? ¿Por qué cuando le sonreía me miraba con tristeza? ¿Por qué intentaba evitarme y andaba cabizbajo? Aparto mi ego, te demuestro parte de mi amor y tú lo ignoras. No te entiendo". Las lágrimas mojaron la almohada. "Quizás le ha pasado algo... No tengo porque ser yo el problema". Lily se limpio las lagrimas y se aseguro a si misma que James no estaba así por algo que ella había hecho.  
  
"Ella no tiene la culpa de que tu tengas un cerebro de mosquito, James. Ella se estaba comportando natural contigo. No estaba haciéndose la simpática para que tú la dejaras en paz. Le pedirás perdón. Aunque en realidad no le has hecho nada..." 


	2. Lily Lo Reconoce

Capitulo 2 – Lily Lo Reconoce  
  
Estaban a la sombra de un árbol. James miro a Sirius y después se miro los pies. Pensaba en Lily a todas horas. Miro hacía el lago, allí estaba Lily con su melena roja riendo con sus amigas. James suspiro.  
  
-¡Hola! -Remus apareció de la nada.  
  
-Lunático, no nos des esos sustos –le dijo Sirius con la mano en el corazón. Remus rió.  
  
-Dirás que no te de esos sustos, porque Cornamenta no se ha enterado ni siquiera de que he llegado - y miró indignado a James.  
  
-¿Eh? Claro que me he dado cuenta de que habías llegado -dijo James en su defensa.  
  
Sirius levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Vas a perder la cabeza por Evans. Déjalo ya, ¿quieres?  
  
James fulmino a Sirius con la mirada. Suspiro y echo a andar hacia el castillo.  
  
-¡Eh! Esperanos por lo menos -dijeron Sirius y Remus.  
  
Se giro y les hizo un gesto con la mano.  
  
-Lily, James se va -dijo Sam, castaña, alta, delgada y con los ojos negros, casi no se diferenciaban la pupila del iris, era la novia de Remus y una de las mejores amigas de Lily.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Lily, esta clarísimo que te gusta -continuó Sam.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Vamos, no estamos ciegas, ni sordas ni nada por el estilo, esta muy claro de que te has enamorado de Jamsie -y le dio un codazo.  
  
Todas asintieron.  
  
-Bueno... –dijo Lily viendo que no tenía escapatoria-. Quizás me guste un poquito.  
  
-¿Solo un poquito? -pregunto Nick, alta, delgada, rubia y con los ojos grises, tenia a Sirius comiendo de su mano, y ella aunque delante de nadie lo reconocía, estaba enamorada de él.  
  
-Vale, mucho.  
  
-Por fin lo ha reconocido, ¡menudo milagro!  
  
-Mira, que mono mi Remusin... -dijo Sam con los ojos brillantes.  
  
Miraron hacia donde se encontraban los chicos.  
  
-Vamos- añadió James, mirando de nuevo hacia el lago, todas les miraban.  
  
Remus y Sirius asintieron.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Lunático, no vaya a ser que la nieve se adelante y quedemos congelados. Además si lo dice el principito hay que hacerlo -dijo Sirius riendo.  
  
-¿Qué es eso de principito?  
  
-Es que eres nuestro principito, ¿verdad Lunático?  
  
-Jajajaja si, nuestro principito.  
  
(N/A: La rata (también llamada Peter) desapareció a petición de la autora. Por si alguien notaba su ausencia xDD) Llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda dijeron la contraseña y entraron. Remus y Sirius se dispusieron a echarse encima de los sillones mullidos de la sala común. Pero James siguió hasta los dormitorios, y oyó la voz de Remus que lo llamaba, asomo la cabeza e hizo un gesto queriendo decir "¿Qué?".  
  
-¿A donde vas?  
  
-Al dormitorio quiero descansar un poco.  
  
Sirius rió y añadió:  
  
-Si, principito y ver a Evans por la ventana, ¿n... - en aquel momento entraba Lily con sus compañeras en la sala Común, Lily se ruborizo y mantuvo la cabeza alta aunque parecía incapaz de hablar, todas sus amigas rieron. James miro con odio a Sirius y cerro de un portazo.  
  
Se tiro sobre la cama y miro hacia el techo. ¿Por qué Sirius le tenia que dejar en ridículo, o simplemente tenia que quedar el en ridículo cuando Lily estaba cerca? Tiro la almohada contra la puerta justo en el momento en el que Sirius entraba seguido de Remus.  
  
-Venimos en son de paz, ¿eh?  
  
James se dio media vuelta y pego la cabeza contra el colchón.  
  
-Oye, Cornamenta, que... lo siento, ¿eh? Además, ¿has visto lo roja que estaba Evans? Antes cuando decíamos algo así delante de ella, nos miraba con odio y nos sostenía la mirada, hoy ni siquiera nos ha mirado.  
  
James se sentó y pensó en lo que le acababa de decir su amigo, tenia razón. Pero era imposible que a Lily le gustara él, sacudió la cabeza y se quito esa idea de la cabeza. Sonrío y miro a sus dos amigos.  
  
-Venga, vamos a dar una vuelta, hoy no esta el día para quedarse en la sala común.  
  
Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al borde del bosque prohibido.  
  
-¿Creéis que habrá alguna criatura nueva? -preguntó Remus con interés.  
  
-Oye Lily, ¿has oído lo que le ha dicho Sirius ha James?  
  
-¡No estoy sorda! -dijo Lily con enfado.  
  
-Tranquila, ¿eh?  
  
-Es que si esta él delante no me puedo comportar con normalidad, lo único que soy capaz de hacer es sonrojarme y ser incapaz de decir nada, parezco imbécil -dijo Lily enfadada-. Así solo consigo que el se de cuenta de lo que siento. ¿Por qué no me puedo comportar con naturalidad?  
  
-Bueno, Lily cariño, lo que te pasa es normal, y no eres imbécil estas enamorada. Además no te comportas con naturalidad porque... -le dijo Sam.  
  
-Mejor si se da cuenta, ¿no? –la interrumpió Nick. Sam miró a Nick con reproche, pero esta la ignoro.  
  
Lily agacho la cabeza.  
  
-¿Sabes que? James es un cielo, según lo que me ha contado Remus, el pobre esta haciendo lo imposible para agradarte –continuó Sam.  
  
-Ya se que es un cielo...  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-No lo se.  
  
Hola!! Bueno, este capitulo no me gusta mucho. No tiene mucho sentido pero bueno... No se si os gustará, mañana publico el tercero que me gusta mucho más. Porque... quizás pase algo con James y Lily... quien sabe! Por cierto este es mi primer fic, asi que... no es lo mejor del mundo!  
  
Muchisimas gracias a las 3 por lo reviews!! Me hizo muchisima ilusión! Y ya cambie lo de los capitulos repetidos! Gracias, gracias! 


	3. El Pequeño Accidente

Capitulo 3 - El Pequeño Accidente  
  
A la mañana siguiente Sirius lo despertó con un almohadonazo.  
  
-Vamos, dormilón -Sirius ya estaba vestido y con una gran sonrisa en la cara-. El sábado siguiente tenemos salida a Hogsmeade, y cae luna llena. Menudo día.  
  
Y seguido se apoyo en una columna.  
  
-¿A qué esperas?  
  
Mientras se cambiaba, pregunto a Sirius:  
  
-¿Dónde esta Lunático?  
  
-Ya esta en el comedor esperándonos, y si no te das prisa no nos va dar tiempo ni a desayunar.  
  
James miro al reloj. Solo faltaba media hora para que empezara la clase. Se puso el zapato y salio corriendo seguido de Sirius. Cuando ya iba a llegar al retrato, una cabeza roja apareció, James no pudo reaccionar y parar, cayo encima de Lily. Sus cabezas estaban tan pegadas que James podía contar las pecas que tenia en toda la cara, pero miraba embobado sus preciosos ojos verdes. "Que ojos más bonitos tiene". "Como me gustaría besarle..." pensó Lily mirando los labios de James(N/A: Y a mi ¬). Cuando James por fin reacciono (N/A: Es que estaban muy bien los dos juntitos xD) se levanto rápidamente y le ayudo a levantarse del suelo.  
  
-Perdona, no te había visto.  
  
Lily le sonrió y añadió:  
  
-No pasa nada...  
  
Y seguida de sus amigas avanzo hacia el dormitorio de chicas. James la siguió con la mirada, ella se giro y le vio mirándola, se ruborizo y le sonrió, hasta que de un empujón de Sirius salio despedido por el retrato. Corrían hacia el comedor, cuando llegaron cogieron un par de tostadas, bebieron con rapidez las gachas de avena y subieron las escaleras hacia la clase de encantamientos. Entraron y durante toda la hora estuvo recordando como le miraban aquellos ojos verdes, mientras que Sirius dibujo en un trozo de pergamino a James y Lily en el suelo y se empezó a reír solo. James le miro con reproche y negó con la cabeza. Cuando salieron de la clase, Sirius le contó a Remus lo que había pasado. Y tubo que aguantar a Sirius diciendo "Perdona no te había visto", con voz infantil y tonta.  
  
Después de haber terminado las clases se dirigieron a la biblioteca, a buscar información para la redacción que les habían mandado sobre la guerra de trols y gigantes.  
  
-Creo que me voy a dormir encima de esto -dijo James adormecido.  
  
-Lunático, repitamos todos juntos: "Perdona no te había visto" -añadió Sirius riendo con Remus.  
  
James puso los ojos en blanco. Y Sirius añadió:  
  
-Además deberías haber visto como Evans le decía un dulce "No pasa nada". Se estaban poniendo melosos. Casi me echo a llorar, tenias que haberlo visto -dijo soltando una sonora carcajada, con lo que les echaron de la biblioteca.  
  
-Genial Sirius, gracias a tu actuación solo tenemos la mitad de la redacción escrita.  
  
-Bueno...-dijo Sirius avergonzado-. Puedes pedirle a Evans la suya seguro que te dice no pasa nada -añadió, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-Deja de decir estupideces, como si le gustara a Lily –dijo enfadado.  
  
-Acaso, ¿no se nota suficiente que le gustas? -dijo Remus.  
  
James negó con la cabeza y miro al suelo.  
  
-No tengo porque gustarle simplemente porque me haya dicho eso –James no quería creerse que Lily se hubiera enamorado de él. Le parecía una absurda aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así.  
  
Sus dos amigos negaron con la cabeza.  
  
Remus sabía muy bien que Lily estaba enamorada de James, pero no podía faltar a la promesa que le había hecho a Sam.  
  
-La caída de esta mañana ha sido tremendamente romántica -dijo Sam con los ojos brillantes.  
  
-Si, además Lily ahora eres la envidia de las fans de James, lo has tenido encima tuyo durante un minuto -dijo Nick riéndose-. ¿Lily? ¡¡Lily!!  
  
-¿Si? -dijo soñadora.  
  
-Olvídalo.  
  
Lily solo pensaba en la caída de esa mañana, en las clases apenas había puesto atención lo que había alarmado a sus profesores y compañeros, y se temía que Remus y Sirius se dieran cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Recordaba aquella sensación de tener a James encima suyo, ha aquellos ojos mirándole fijamente, y esas manos grandes y suaves que la habían ayudado a levantarse. Esos brazos... Lily sintió un escalofrío.  
  
-¿Lily tienes frío? -dijo Sam extrañada.  
  
-No, en absoluto -Lily más bien sentía calor.  
  
-Entonces, ese escalofrío, ¿a que ha venido?  
  
-A nada -dijo sonrojándose.  
  
-En que estarías pensando, pillina -dijo Nick riéndose.  
  
-No pienses mal Nicky.  
  
-Y, ¿que quieres que piense?  
  
-Olvídalo -dijo riéndose.  
  
Hola!! Aquí el tercer capitulo! Ya se que es un poco corto, pero la imaginación no me daba para más xD. Espero que les haya gustado!! Y gracias por los reviews!! He quitado lo de anonimo, pero sigue apareciendo... Realmente esto esta muy loco! Ojala se quite de una vez, porque no se que más hacer! ¬¬ Gracias por leer mi fic!!!!! 


	4. Los Celos

Capitulo 4 – Los Celos  
  
-Hola Lily –le dijo un chico.  
  
-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Hola, Kevin –dijo Lily sin entusiasmo.  
  
Kevin era un chico de Ravenclaw, rubio de ojos azules y delgaducho. Tenia un año menos y estaba enamorado de ella desde hacia dos años.  
  
-¿Qué tal? –preguntó sonriéndole.  
  
-Bien, hasta que has llegado tú.  
  
-Me alegro, pichoncita.  
  
-No me llames pichoncita, Kevin.  
  
Pasaban por delante de Los Merodeadores, las miradas de Lily y James se cruzaron y luego ambos se sonrojaron.  
  
-¿Por qué te has ruborizado al ver a Potter?  
  
-¡Yo no he hecho eso! –dijo Lily defendiéndose.  
  
-Si lo has hecho.  
  
-¡Qué no!  
  
-¿Te gusta Potter? Pero, ¿no lo odiabas?  
  
-Kevin...  
  
-Pero, ¿qué le ves? A parte de que sea buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, no tiene nada más. Yo también estoy enamorado de ti y no te gusto.  
  
-Kevin. ¡Cállate y déjame en paz!  
  
-Pero...  
  
-No me hables.  
  
-¿Otra vez el pesado de Thomson?  
  
-¡Buf! Y se ha dado cuenta –Nick le hacía gestos de que se callara-, de que me gusta James.  
  
-¿Te gusta mi principito?  
  
Lily dio un brinco, aquella voz era la de Sirius. Se estaba imaginando quien más estaba. Se giro, allí tres personas la miraban con asombro.  
  
-¡No! –dijo Lily con las mejillas muy coloradas.  
  
-Por supuesto que no, Black –dijo Nick-. Ese James no.  
  
-¿A no? Entonces, ¿cuál?  
  
-El cantante de Memorex –mintió Lily.  
  
Sirius entrecerró los ojos.  
  
-¿Seguro? No sé yo...  
  
-Eres un caso perdido, Black.  
  
-Si, perdido de amor por ti, cariño mío.  
  
Nick rió.  
  
-Vamos –dijo dando media vuelta.  
  
-No me lo creo –dijo Sirius cruzando los brazos.  
  
-Pues yo sí –dijo James todavía con asombro.  
  
-Claro, claro, principito, tu tampoco te lo crees, pero haya tú.  
  
James frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-Ya se como hacer para que James no sospeche –dijo Sally emocionada-. Hazle ver que te interesa otro chico.  
  
-Sally, a eso se le llama dar celos –dijo Nick pintándose las uñas.  
  
-Nick, no te pintes las uñas durante la comida, ¡apesta! –se quejo Sam.  
  
Nick frunció el entrecejo y cerro el bote.  
  
-¿Quién será la victima con la que le daremos celos? –pregunto Sally.  
  
-Esta pensando en Thomson es el único que picara.  
  
-¿Estas loca? –gritó Lily. La mesa de Gryffindor se giro a mirarla.  
  
-No. Cuando venga ahora a preguntarte algo, dile que se siente contigo.  
  
Lily negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Lo harás –le aseguró Nick.  
  
-Principito, tengo la idea perfecta para saber si esta enamorada de ti.  
  
James lo miro con desconfianza.  
  
-No quiero saberlo.  
  
Sirius ignoro su comentario y continuo.  
  
-¡Celos! Démosle celos.  
  
-No... -dijo James.  
  
-Venga, será fácil.  
  
-Sam ahora tú te sientas al lado de Remus y escuchas la reacción de James –dijo Nick y acto seguido Sam se levantó.  
  
-Hola, cariño –dijo Sam sentándose junto a Remus.  
  
-Hola, Sammie –dijo besándola.  
  
-¿Quién es ese? –preguntó James al ver que un chico se sentaba junto a Lily.  
  
Remus y Sirius miraron hacia Lily.  
  
-Es Kevin Thomson, el admirador de Lily –contestó Sam riéndose.  
  
-No me gusta... –dijo James sin quitarle el ojo de encima.  
  
-Te ha salido rival –dijo Sirius divertido.  
  
James lo fulmino con la mirada.  
  
-¿Esta ligando con él? –dijo James comenzando a enfadarse.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que esta ligando con él? –preguntó Remus intrigado.  
  
-Conozco muy bien a Lily. Le ha dado un beso en la mejilla –dijo James levantándose de la mesa.  
  
-Tranquilo, James –dijo Sam-. Solo ha sido un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Si, Cornamenta, tranquilízate –dijo Remus sujetándolo del brazo.  
  
-Bueno, mi niño me voy con las chicas.  
  
-Adiós, princesa.  
  
-¿Qué? –dijo Nick emocionada.  
  
-Casi lo mata –dijo Sam seria.  
  
-¿Sí? –dijo Nick feliz-. Ves Lil... ¿Qué té pasa?  
  
-No me gusta que lo pase mal por mi culpa.  
  
-Si, pues ya verás en clase... No creo que vaya a estar lo que se dice amable –dijo Sam.  
  
-No sé porque te he hecho caso, Nick –dijo levantándose de la mesa, y se fue seguida de Mara y Sam.  
  
En las clases James evitaba a Lily y andaba cabizbajo por los pasillos.  
  
-Venga, James, esta es nuestra oportunidad.  
  
Era la última de las clases, Herbó logia, a James lo pusieron junto a Emma, la presidenta del club de fans de James, a Sirius con Nick, lo que le hizo feliz y a Remus con Lily. Cuando faltaban 15 minutos para que acabaran las clases Sirius le hizo una señal a James.  
  
-Pero, ¿quién se cree que es? –dijo Lily mirando como Emma cogía de la mano a James.  
  
-¿Quién? –pregunto Remus conociendo la respuesta.  
  
-Esa Emma, tocando a mi... Quiero decir a James.  
  
-Me parece que cree que es la chica con más suerte del mundo.  
  
Lily fulmino con la mirada a Remus.  
  
-Pues se le va bajar esa suerte. Ni se te ocurra besarlo, víbora –dijo Lily con intenciones de ir hacía ella, Remus la cogió del brazo.  
  
-Tranquila, Lily.  
  
Casi se besan, pero la profesora dio por terminada la clase, para suerte de James. A Lily las lagrimas comenzaron a caerle por las mejillas.  
  
-Lily... -comenzó Remus.  
  
Pero ella se alejo llorando. James sintió un nudo en el corazón al ver como Lily se alejaba llorando por su culpa.  
  
-Soy imbécil. No se como me convenciste. Dame el mapa, Sirius.  
  
-Tranquilo, Cornamenta –dijo Sirius sacando el mapa.  
  
Busco el nombre de Lily, estaba en el baño del cuarto piso.  
  
-Ahora vuelvo.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?  
  
-A buscar a Lily.  
  
-¿Cómo soy tan boba? –gritó Lily en los baños, a esa hora no solía haber nadie allí -. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que de verdad te quería?  
  
-Porque en verdad te quiero –dijo James entrando en los baños. (N/A: Es Superman, corre a gran velocidad xD)  
  
-¡James! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Lily se levanto de un salto, pero recordó lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos-. ¿Dónde esta Emma?  
  
-¿Emma?  
  
-Si, se os veía muy bien en Herbólogia...  
  
-Solo hablábamos.  
  
-¡Ya! Y por eso casi os besáis –dijo Lily enfadada.  
  
-Tu misma lo has dicho casi.  
  
-Mira, me da igual, por mí como si te casas con ella.  
  
-Genial, de paso cásate tu también con ese tal Kevin –grito James.  
  
-¿Kevin? ¿A sí? Pues, ¿sabes lo que te digo? Que lo pienso hacer, me pienso casar con él y ser muy feliz –grito Lily histérica.  
  
-¡Genial!  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Genial!  
  
Se miraron con odio, y se dieron media vuelta.  
  
-Lily.  
  
-James.  
  
Se rieron.  
  
-Di tu primero –dijo Lily.  
  
-Que... Solo era para darte celos, no sé porque diablos me deje convencer por Sirius.  
  
-No me creerás, pero a mi Nick también me convenció para darte celos –dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa-. Pero luego  
  
cuando Sam nos contó como te habías puesto me arrepentí...  
  
-Si, yo también me arrepentí cuando té vi llorando.  
  
Se sonrieron.  
  
-¿Salimos de aquí? –dijo James.  
  
-Sí, mejor.  
  
-Oye, Lily te tenía que preguntar una cosa... –a Lily el corazón le dio un vuelco-. Ya sabes que hay un baile de navidad dentro de una semana y bueno me preguntaba, si... –James se callo estaba muy nervioso.  
  
-¿Sí qué?  
  
-Si quieres venir al baile conmigo.  
  
Se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba, estaba alcanzando el color de su pelo. Agacho la cabeza y susurro algo, James puso sus manos sobre su cara y se la levanto.  
  
-No te he oído -le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
A Lily le temblaban las rodillas.  
  
-Si, iré contigo -dijo casi sin voz.  
  
Lily le miro a los ojos, él no sabia que decir. Estaban muy juntos. Sus preciosos ojos verdes le decían de alguna forma que la besara.  
  
-¡Potter! ¡Evans! ¿Qué hacen aquí? -era la profesora McGonagall que los miraba divertida.  
  
-Er... Pues... -empezó Lily.  
  
-Invitaba a Evans al baile, profesora -dijo James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-Me parece estupendo. Ahora vuelvan a la sala común -dijo la profesora con una sonrisa cómplice, se iba, pero dio media vuelta y añadió-. ¿He interrumpido algo?  
  
-No nada profesora -dijo James con cara inocente.  
  
-Estoy segura de ello Potter.  
  
-¿Vamos? -dijo Lily.  
  
-Er... Si -dijo James.  
  
Cuando se despedían, para que cada uno fuera a sus dormitorios James le dijo:  
  
-Ya tendremos otra oportunidad, para continuar lo que medio habíamos empezado -dijo James.  
  
-Cuando quieras -dijo Lily riéndose.  
  
Hola!! Bueno espere que les guste este capitulo, es el mas largo que tengo por el momento ò.o xD En fin disfruntelo!! Creo que ya ha pasado algo no? Por muy pequeño que sea, pero ha pasado xD Ya pasara en el proximo capitulo!! Ya por fin se soluciono el problema de los reviews!! Y Ana Maria, la verdad es que si... que Jamsie es un poco tontorron, bueno más bien se hace un poco el tontorron!! Besos!! Y gracias por los reviews!! 


	5. El Baile De Navidad

Hola!! Q bien que les haya gustado el anterior a ver este que les parece...   
  
Capitulo 5 – El Baile de Navidad  
  
Lily entro en los dormitorios, una almohada le cayó en la cara.  
  
-¿Qué? -dijo Nick con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-Nada.  
  
-¿Cómo que nada? Hemos visto como Jamsie te perseguía -dijo Sam dando saltos sobre la cama.  
  
-¡Ah! Eso -dijo Lily riéndose, después de lo que había pasado con James se sentía mucho más segura de si misma.  
  
-¿Eso? ¿Esta fumada? -dijo Nick dándole un empujón.  
  
-Bueno, pues me ha pedido que fuera con él al baile... -Mara, Nick y Sam gritaron de emoción.  
  
-¿Y? -dijo Sally saliendo del cuarto de baño.  
  
-Y... Casi me besa -dijo moviendo los dedos.  
  
-¿Cómo que casi? -dijo Mara histérica, era habitual que ella se comportara así con las relaciones de sus amigas, pero con la suya era como si fuera algo muy típico que sucediera todos los días.  
  
-Casi, porque llego McGonagall.  
  
-¡OH! Maldita... -dijo Sally secándose el pelo.  
  
-Pero, ya pasara -dijo Lily soñadora.  
  
-Hombre, suponemos -dijo Nick.  
  
Remus vio la cara de felicidad de James y adivino lo que había ocurrido.  
  
-Ya le has pedido que vaya al baile contigo -dijo Remus.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Y, ¿le has besado?  
  
-No -al ver la cara de decepción de Sirius, añadió-. Porque McGonagall nos interrumpió.  
  
-¡Ah! -dijo Sirius riéndose.  
  
Los días pasaron a gran velocidad, todo el mundo comentaba el baile. En todas partes solo oías hablar sobre el baile. A James, a Sirius y Remus ya les habían pedido 20 veces por lo menos a cada uno.  
  
-¡Jamsie! -era Camila una de las fans de James.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Camila? -dijo James molesto.  
  
-La verdad, es que me he cansado de esperar Jamsie Pooh, me vas a pedir de una vez que vaya al baile contigo, ¿o qué?  
  
-¿Qué? -dijo James impresionado.  
  
-No te hagas el bobo, ya se que me vas a pedir ir contigo, ¿por qué sino ibas a rechazar a todas las demás? -poniéndose melosa.  
  
Sirius, James y Remus se reían a carcajadas. Casi sin poder hablar entre risas le dijo:  
  
-¿Quizás por qué ya tengo pareja?  
  
-¿¿Que?? ¿Quién es la sucia rastrera que va contigo? -dijo Camila echando chispas.  
  
-Eso no te importa -dijo James-. No te pongas pesada Camila, haz el favor de irte.  
  
-No, hasta que me digas con quien vas.  
  
Lily pasaba con sus amigas, James y Lily se sonrieron y sus mejillas cogieron un poco de color.  
  
-¿Con esa sangre sucia?  
  
-¿Cómo la has llamado? -dijo James enfadado.  
  
-Ya lo has oído.  
  
Una melena roja paso por su lado.  
  
-Sangre sucia, ¿no? -dijo Lily enfadada, le dio una bofetada y le escupió en la cara-. Corre a lavarte antes de que te contagies de mi sangre sucia -y se dio media vuelta.  
  
-La próxima vez no estará Lily para darte solo una bofetada, ¿entendido? -dijo James-. Me das asco.  
  
-Largate de aquí -dijo Sirius.  
  
Camila desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
-Lo siento -dijo James.  
  
-No es tu culpa -dijo Lily sonriéndole dulcemente.  
  
-No sabía que tuvieras ese carácter...  
  
-De vez en cuando lo saco a pasear. (N/A: Ni que fuera un perro xD)  
  
James se rió.  
  
-Nos vemos esta noche -le dijo Lily, y volvió con sus amigas.  
  
-¡El amor! -dijo Remus cuando se despedía de Sam.  
  
-¿Canuto?  
  
-No se, me ha dicho que necesitaba "hablar" con Nick -dijo Remus.  
  
-Entendido -respondió James riéndose.  
  
-Vamos -Sirius salía de una clase con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
-Nada, solo le he pedido a Moore que vaya conmigo al baile.  
  
-¿Ahora?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿No es un poco tarde?  
  
-Nunca es tarde.  
  
James, Sirius y Remus esperaban en la sala común impacientes.  
  
-¡Mujeres! -dijo Sirius quejándose-. ¿Que andarán haciendo?  
  
-¡¡Lily!! ¿Donde esta mi pintauñas? -dijo Mara nerviosa.  
  
-No se, mira en mi nochero.  
  
-Si, aquí esta.  
  
-Listas.  
  
-¿Quien baja primero?  
  
-Bajaremos nosotras -dijo Mara señalándose a ella y a Sally.  
  
-Vale, bajamos en el orden en que tenemos las camas. Fueron bajando una a una. Mara y Sally se despidieron de los chicos y fueron a buscar a sus parejas de Ravenclaw. Nick bajo después de Mara y Sally, llevaba un precioso vestido verde esmeralda, y el pelo suelto. A Sirius se le caía la baba.  
  
-¿Vamos? -dijo Nick divertida.  
  
-A donde quieras mi reina -dijo Sirius.  
  
Nick rió y se lo llevo. Después bajo Sam, que casi se cae por las escaleras, pero Remus llego a tiempo para cogerla. Llevaba un vestido rosa y el pelo recogido en un delicado moño.  
  
-Estas espectacular.  
  
-Tu también, cariño -dijo Sam bajando de los brazos de Remus.  
  
Solo faltaba Lily, bajo un minuto más tarde. El pelo suelto y con ondas, entre los mechones delicadas flores blancas, que iban a juego con su fino vestido blanco. James casi se cae al suelo.  
  
-He ganado la lotería.  
  
Lily rió divertida.  
  
-¿A si?  
  
-Si, llevo a la chica más guapa de todo el colegio.  
  
-Y yo al chico más guapo.  
  
-¿Vamos mi linda dama?  
  
Lily asintió sin parar de reír.  
  
La verdad es que Lily llamaba la atención. Y Los Merodeadores era dioses para sus admiradoras, que miraban con odio a la chicas.  
  
-James, ¿bailas conmigo? -dijo una chica de 5 curso.  
  
-Me encantaría Nora, pero no puedo con los pies -dijo James tocándose uno de los pies, Lily le había hecho bailar todas las canciones hasta ese momento y ya eran las 11.  
  
-Esta bien, no hay problema -dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué tal Romeo? -pregunto Lily que volvía de la pista de baile.  
  
-No puedo andar.  
  
-Pobrecito mío.  
  
-Si, anda se buena y cuídame, hazme cariñitos.  
  
-Ven aquí -Lily hizo que James apoyara su cabeza en su hombro, al principio le acariciaba bruscamente las mejillas, pero después empezó ha hacerlo suavemente y con delicadeza. Termino acariciándole los labios con las yemas de los dedos.  
  
-Bueno tortolitos, se os ve muy bien. Pero es hora de que volvamos -dijo Sirius dándose cuenta que ni si quiera habían oído a Dumbledore.  
  
James se había quedado dormido.  
  
-Despierta bello durmiente -le grito Lily.  
  
-¿Eh? Hola princesa -e iba dispuesto a besarla. Lily lo paro y le movió la cabeza divertida.  
  
-Despierta -le dijo riéndose.  
  
-Eso, principito no te aceleres demasiado -le dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿Principito? -dijo Lily con una sonrisa un poco boba.  
  
Sirius abrazo a James.  
  
-¡Si! Es nuestro principito.  
  
-No digas tonterías, Canuto.  
  
-Me has ofendido, Jamsie Pooh.  
  
Lily se reía continuamente. Parecía borracha.  
  
-Lily, ¿qué has bebido? -le pregunto James ya despierto por completo.  
  
-¿Yo? –Lily comenzó a reírse de nuevo-. Pues... Creo que... Cava.  
  
-¿Cuantas copas?  
  
Lily empezó a contar.  
  
-Cuatro, cinco, ocho...  
  
-Esta borracha -dijo Nick cogiendola por un brazo, mientras que James le cogía por el otro.  
  
-Pero, le ha hecho efecto un poco tarde.  
  
-Si, pero mejor ahora que ya va a la cama que antes...  
  
Lily se soltó del brazo de Nick y lo puso sobre el otro hombro de James.  
  
-Que guapo estas hoy...  
  
Empezó a besar su cuello.  
  
-Lily, para quieta... –dijo James nervioso.  
  
Desabrocho la camisa y continúo los besos por su pecho y su tripa.  
  
-Lily, no es el momento de ponerse melosa –dijo James con la voz quebrada.  
  
Acaricio su torso. A James le temblaban las piernas. La cogio por las muñecas.  
  
-Nick, sujétala.  
  
-Hola... -dijo Lily divertida.  
  
James se ato la camisa y cogio a Lily en brazos.  
  
-Vamos princesa.  
  
-¡Si! A Disneylandia -y se quedo dormida sobre uno de los hombros de James.  
  
-¡Lily despierta! –Dijo Nick saltando sobre su cama.  
  
-No grites –dijo Sally mientras se tapaba con la almohada la cabeza.  
  
-Eso, deja de chillar –dijo una Lily soñolienta-. Mi cabeza...  
  
Nick le dio una pastilla.  
  
-Ten, es para que se te pase el dolor de cabeza, a Sally le ha funcionado muy bien, ¿verdad?  
  
-Si, pero no grites.  
  
-No estoy gritando.  
  
Sally desapareció bajo sus mantas y almohada.  
  
-¿Qué tal anoche? –dijo Sam, mirando a Nick con complicidad.  
  
-Pues bien –dijo sujetándose la cabeza-. Pobre James le hice bailar como un loco.  
  
-Si, si pobre James –dijo Nick riéndose con Sam.  
  
-¿Hablabais de mi? –pregunto James apareciendo tras la puerta.  
  
-Si, decíamos que pobre de ti –dijo Sam, las dos se rieron y James ser ruborizo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Lily extrañada, miro a James y recordó todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche, su cara adquirió el rojo de su pelo, cogio las mantas y se tapo entera, desde debajo grito-. Decirme que no he hecho lo que estoy pensando que hice, por favor.  
  
-Siento decirte que si lo hiciste –dijo Nick entre carcajadas.  
  
-No... –dijo bajo las mantas.  
  
-¿Qué querías James? –dijo Sam, caminando hacia la cama de Lily.  
  
-Saber como estaba la princesita.  
  
-Estoy bien...  
  
-Me alegro, bueno como veo que apenas estas recordando me voy. Ya iremos a Disneylandia otro dio –dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-¿Por qué no me parasteis los pies? –dijo Lily saliendo de debajo de las mantas.  
  
-Yo no andaba por ahí- dijo Sam con los ojos brillantes.  
  
-Nick, recuerdo que tu si estabas.  
  
-Bueno, es que todo paso muy rápido, menos los besos –dijo comenzándose a reír-. Pobre James, le temblaban las piernas, no se podía tener en pie -Lily cogio la almohada y se intento ahogar-. Además es que nos dejaste de piedra a todos, Sirius al principio no daba crédito y luego se empezó a reír y yo es que no sabía que hacer. La cara de James era todo un poema. Gracias a Dios que reacciono a tiempo y te paro, pero incluso cuando te llevaba en brazos le temblaban las piernas.  
  
-Pobrecito mío –dijo Lily dándose golpes.  
  
-Con toda tu historia se me había olvidado. ¡Feliz Navidad! –Nick salto a la cama de Lily y abrazo a Sam y a Lily.  
  
Abrieron los regalos y bajaron a desayunar. En el comedor Sirius, Remus y James reían. Lily al ver a James se puso cabizbaja y no dijo nada durante el desayuno.  
  
-Lily, ayer que nochecita, ¿eh? –dijo Sirius riéndose.  
  
Las mejillas de Lily volvían a ponerse rojas, se concentro en lo que estaba comiendo, unas suaves manos le levantaron la cabeza.  
  
- No pasa nada, olvídalo –dijo James mirándola dulcemente.  
  
"¿Cómo pretendía que lo olvidara? Había acariciado y besado aquel cuerpo que tanto deseaba". Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.  
  
-¿Otra vez pensando en lo mismo? Ay Lily, lo tuyo ya es enfermedad –dijo Nick negando con la cabeza.  
  
James las miraba con curiosidad.  
  
-¿En qué pensabas?  
  
-En... –comenzó Nick, pero Lily le tapo la boca, Nick sabia muy bien en lo que pensaba Lily.  
  
-En nada –dijo la pelirroja-. ¿Verdad Nick? –la miro con cara asesina.  
  
-Claro, claro, en nada, ¿en qué iba a pensar? Si es que acaso piensa en algo.  
  
-No te pases  
  
James se rió. El resto de el día se lo paso recordando lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, los suaves besos de Lily por su cuerpo... "Ojalá no lo hubieras hecho porque estabas borracha".  
  
Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? Déjenme reviews!!! Y gracias por los que me han escrito!! Y bueno, por fin ha pasado "algo" entre los tortolitos!! Mañana sin falta publicare el 6º!!!! Gracias!! 


	6. ¿Qué Hacías Ahí?

Holaaa!!! Ya se que he tardado un poco más de lo normal en publicarlo, pero lo he publicado! xD Me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado el anterior! A ver este! Disfrútenlo!!! xD  
  
Capitulo 6 – ¿Qué Hacías Ahí?  
  
La Navidad pasó con rapidez y antes de que se dieran cuenta volvían a la rutina, las aburridas clases, las bromas de Los Merodeadores a los Slytherins y las tardes eternas en la biblioteca.  
  
Unos ojos marrones miraban fijamente a una pelirroja que se encontraba en la mesa de en frente.  
  
-Bueno, ¿qué os parece? –Remus había terminado de leer su largísimo trabajo- . Nos ha quedado bien, ¿no? ¿Chicos? -Sirius dormía placidamente sobre un libro y James miraba a Lily como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo-. ¡James!  
  
-¿Me llamabas? –dijo James saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Has escuchado algo de lo que he leído?  
  
-¿Cuándo es luna llena? –pregunto Sirius bostezando.  
  
-Dentro de dos días.  
  
-Te notaba paliducho.  
  
-¿Alguno de los dos ha escuchado algo de lo que he leído?  
  
James y Sirius se miraron.  
  
-No –dijeron al unísono.  
  
-Que paciencia tengo que tener –James se encogió de hombros y miro a Lily, se encontró con sus ojos verdes.  
  
Lily desvió la mirada rápidamente y comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de pelo.  
  
-Lil, ¿qué pasa?  
  
-Nada.  
  
-Lily, solo jugueteas con tu pelo cuando estas nerviosa o –dijo Sam mirando a James-, te han descubierto.  
  
Sam comenzó a reírse.  
  
-Opto por la segunda opción –dijo Nick.  
  
-Si, yo también –dijo Sam.  
  
-Dentro de dos días hay luna llena –dijo Lily emocionada.  
  
-¿Y? –pregunto Nick.  
  
-Bueno, tenemos que hacer un trabajo sobre la luna, ¿no?  
  
-Si, pero desde la ventana –dijo Sam nerviosa.  
  
-Si, desde la ventana, pero no se ve bien del todo y desde la orilla del lago, se tiene que ver estupendamente, así podríamos terminar nuestro trabajo.  
  
-No es buena idea, ¿por qué mejor no le pides al profesor que te deje la clase? –dijo Sam cada vez más nerviosa-. Desde ahí se ve bien. Además queda mucho tiempo para entregarlo.  
  
-Pero, yo quiero ir al lago además que es tremendamente bonito, ver la luna reflejada en el lago...  
  
Sam negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Si te descubren, podrían expulsarte del colegio –Sam sabía que Remus era un licántropo. No quería saber que podría pasar si alguien se le cruzara en el camino.  
  
Lily frunció el entrecejo.  
  
-¿Quién viene conmigo?  
  
-Yo –dijo Mara emocionada. Le encantaba correr riesgos.  
  
Sally y Nick negaron con la cabeza.  
  
No volvieron a comentar nada, hasta el día de luna llena por la tarde.  
  
-Mara, vamos a las cocinas y cogemos algo para cenar, tenemos que salir ya.  
  
-Vale.  
  
-¿A dónde vais? –pregunto Sam intrigada.  
  
-Al baño, hoy no tengo apetito así que no cenare, si me necesitáis estaré en la habitación.  
  
-Yo tampoco tengo hambre, estaré con Lily. -Lily prométeme que no saldrás del castillo.  
  
Lily puso los ojos en blanco  
  
-Adiós, chicas.  
  
-¡Lily! –gritó Sam.  
  
-No haremos nada malo –dijo Mara.  
  
-¿Nada malo? –le pregunto Lily divertida.  
  
-Ver la luna para hacer un trabajo, no es nada malo.  
  
-Para ella si.  
  
Cogieron algo de comida y salieron a la explanada, hacía mucho frío. Habían traído un par de mantas y un cuaderno. Se escondieron tras un arbusto y se acurrucaron con las mantas.  
  
-Esta comida esta más buena que la que nos sirven en el comedor –dijo Mara cogiendo un pastelito.  
  
-Si –dijo Lily feliz.  
  
-No creo que estén en el cuarto –dijo Sam preocupada mientras cenaban.  
  
-Sam tranquilízate –dijo Nick.  
  
-Vamos al cuarto –dijo Sam nerviosa cuando terminaban de cenar.  
  
-Esta bien si así te relajas.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la habitación se dieron cuenta de que Sam tenía razón.  
  
-No están, Nick, no están –dijo Sam histérica.  
  
-Sam, tranquila no les va a pasar nada.  
  
-Y tu, ¿qué sabes? –grito Sam saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Todos se habían acostado, corrió a la habitación de Los Merodeadores. Allí ya no había nadie.  
  
-¡Mierda!  
  
-Otra vez tarde –dijo Sirius cuando salían del castillo-. Lunático te tocara otra vez al bosque prohibido.  
  
-Sirius, por favor, dime que esa no es Lily –dijo James agarrando del brazo a Sirius.  
  
Una melena roja y otra rubia esperaban en la orilla del lago ver la luna llena para hacer su trabajo.  
  
-¿Qué están haciendo ahí? –preguntó Sirius nervioso.  
  
-Sirius, llévatelas de aquí. Corre –grito James.  
  
Sirius comenzó a correr, cuando llego las cogio de las túnicas.  
  
-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? Vamonos. Corred –ambas lo miraron con asombro-. Vamonos de una vez.  
  
Tiro de sus túnicas y comenzó a correr tirando de ellas. Lily y Mara echaron a correr detrás de Sirius extrañadas. Cuando llegaban al castillo oyeron un aullido. Lily se giro, no muy lejos de allí un hombre lobo y un ciervo peleaban.  
  
-¡¡Un hombre lobo!! –grito Lily aterrorizada, los tres entraron al castillo- . Dime que no era un hombre lobo. Dímelo. ¡Sirius! –dijo Lily asustada.  
  
-¡Lily! ¡Mara! –Sam corría hacia ellas, estaba llorando, las abrazo-. Gracias a Dios. Sirius te juro que les dije que no salieran, pero no me hicieron caso –dijo Sam llorando.  
  
Sirius la miro ceñudo.  
  
-Tranquila Sam –su tono de voz cambio-. Pero, ¿en qué pensáis vosotras dos? –bramó Sirius, ambas le miraron asustadas-. ¿Por qué no le hicisteis caso? –grito señalando a Sam-. ¿Sabéis lo que podría haberos pasado?  
  
Mara comenzó a sollozar.  
  
-Sam, llevalas al cuarto, yo tengo que ir a ayudar a James.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa a James? –pregunto Lily preocupada.  
  
Sirius la miro con enfado.  
  
-Vamos –dijo Sam-. Cuídate, Sirius.  
  
Sirius le sonrió y salio del castillo.  
  
-¿Esta loco? –grito Lily-. ¿Se quiere suicidar?  
  
-Cállate, Lily –dijo Sam enfadada.  
  
-Sam... –Sam la miro con el entrecejo fruncido-. ¿Qué le pasa a James? –pregunto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
  
-No le pasaría nada, si no hubierais estado allí.  
  
Entraron en el cuarto.  
  
-¿Ves como estaban bien? –dijo Nick, pero vio que ambas lloraban-. ¿Qué... Qué ha pasado?  
  
-De lo que habéis visto esta noche, ni una palabra –dijo Sam con enfado-. ¿Entendido?  
  
Mara y Lily asintieron.  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué...? –pregunto Nick.  
  
-¡Deja de preguntar Nicole! –bramo Sam.  
  
Nick la miro con asombro.  
  
-Remus –dijo Sam, cuando bajaban las escaleras la mañana siguiente. Remus estaba sentado en un sillón, tenia rasguños por la cara y una mano vendada. Sam corría hacia él, lo beso y lo abrazo muy fuerte-. ¿Qué tal estas?  
  
Remus la miro a los ojos. Ella le sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar.  
  
-Hola –dijo Lily tímidamente. Miro a James su cara y su cuello tenía grandes rasguños-. ¡James! ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
  
-Nada –le dijo con una sonrisa, y le limpio la lagrima que le caía a Lily por la mejilla-. No llores, tonta.  
  
-Es que anoche... –las caras de James, Sirius, Sam y Remus se ensombrecieron-. No te encontraba en la biblioteca –dijo Lily disimulando.  
  
-¿En la biblioteca? –pregunto Nick.  
  
-Si, es que me tenía que dar un trabajo –mintió Lily.  
  
-¡Oh! Bueno, yo me voy a comer. ¿Alguien viene? –dijo Nick.  
  
-Yo –dijo Sally.  
  
-Nos vemos en el comedor. Adiós –y se despidieron de los demás.  
  
-No se que fue lo que exactamente visteis ayer... –comenzó Remus.  
  
-Fui yo la que vi al licántropo y al ciervo –lo interrumpió Lily.  
  
-¿Mara tu vistes algo?  
  
-No –dijo asustada.  
  
-Borrales las memorias, Remus –dijo Sirius que continuaba con el entrecejo fruncido-. Lo hemos hecho miles de veces, una vez más no nos va matar.  
  
-Esta bien –dijo Remus sacando la varita.  
  
-Espera, Lunático, borrale solo a Mara –todos le miraron con sorpresa-. ¿Qué? Si va a ser mi novia, ¿qué mas dará que se entere ahora que después?  
  
Lily se sonrojo. Sirius comenzó a reír y Sam y Remus sonrieron. Lily le pego un puñetazo en el brazo.  
  
-No digas bobadas –dijo Lily muy ruborizada, mientras Remus le borraba la memoria a Mara.  
  
-Lo digo muy en serio –le dijo James acercándose a ella.  
  
-¿A si? –James asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Lily, menos mal que no te gustaba mi principito –dijo Sirus riendo.  
  
Lily negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Claro, claro. Y si fueras Pinocho la nariz te llegaría a Londres –replico Sirius. Mara andaba perdida por la sala común. Lily se ruborizo más.  
  
-Piensa lo que quieras, Sirius –dijo Sam riéndose-. Si ella dice que no es que no. ¿Por qué tendría que mentir?  
  
-Eso es, ¿qué necesidad tiene? –dijo Remus con una sonrisa.  
  
Sirius rió.  
  
-No lo se, se lo preguntamos. ¿Evans por qué nos mientes? Si es evidente que estáis enamorados, par de tortolitos.  
  
-Brr... –dijo Lily levantándose del sillón y salió por el retrato.  
  
Esta Lily....¬¬ xD Ya verán en el próximo capitulo - =P Bueno muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado!! Yo, tienes razón a las autoras nos encantan los reviews largos, pero también los cortos Para los que les gusta la pareja de Nick y Sirius el capitulo siguiente esta dedicado a ellos xD. Y bueno para el beso de los tortolitos, James y Lily abra que esperar un poco más... Como me gusta alargar esto xDDDD. Y ya he dicho demasiado - Besos y gracias por leer!! 


	7. El Destino

Capitulo 7 – El Destino  
  
Lily andaba enfadada por el castillo. Sintió a alguien detrás suyo, se giro y se encontró cara a cara con James.  
  
-Hola –dijo Lily todavía enfadada.  
  
-Hola –la saludo James sonriéndole-. No le hagas caso a Sirius. No tiene remedio –Lily le sonrió-. Es que no entiende un no por respuesta.  
  
-Eres un cielo –dijo Lily abrazándolo.  
  
James se quedo confuso.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Mira, Lucius, nuestros amiguitos Potter y sangre sucia abrazaditos. ¿No es tierno? –dijo alguien tras ellos, se giraron, era Snape, acompañado de Malfoy, Goyle y Crabbe.  
  
-No le llames así –dijo James enfadado.  
  
-¡Oh! Perdona, ¿he herido a tu amiguita?  
  
James le dio un puñetazo.  
  
-Piérdete, Snape.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sangre sucia te ha ablandado el corazón y ya no me echas maldiciones? -dijo Snape limpiándose la sangre que le caía de la nariz.  
  
James tuvo la intención de sacar la varita, pero una mano se lo impidió. Miro a Lily, ella negó con la cabeza, le cogio de la mano y se lo llevo a rastras de allí.  
  
-Esta me la pagarás, pelo grasoso.  
  
-Te estaré esperando, Potter.  
  
-¿Por qué no me has dejado?  
  
-Porque prefiero al James pacifico -le contesto Lily con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿A si? Y, ¿qué más te gusta de James? -le pregunto James, mientras se acercaba a Lily.  
  
-Mmm... Sus ojos, sus labios, su sonrisa... -Lily se acerco más a él.  
  
Sus labios se rozaron.  
  
-¿Otra vez? -dijo una voz tras ellos.  
  
-¡Profesora! -dijeron al unísono.  
  
-Mejor váyanse a un lugar más apartado, si es que estaban haciendo algo.  
  
-No, no hacíamos nada -dijo Lily con voz angelical.  
  
-Ya, sería por eso que sus labios estaban tan juntos.  
  
-Er... Es que James tenía una manchita y se la estaba limpiando -mintió Lily.  
  
-¿James? -McGonagall rió-. ¿Desde cuando lo llama James, señorita Evans? -Lily se ruborizo-. Y, ¿para eso es necesario que se besen? Es curioso.  
  
Ambos se ruborizaron.  
  
-Bueno, es que... Se llama James profesora -la profesora soltó una carcajada.-. Además, no nos hemos besado, solo se han rozado nuestros labios.  
  
-¡Ah! Entiendo -dijo McGonagall sin parar de reír-. Busquen un lugar más intimo -dicho esto se fue.  
  
-¿Te das cuenta de que el destino no quiere que nos besemos? Y encima pone a McGonagall de excusa.  
  
Lily rió.  
  
-No creo que sea eso. Más bien es que no quiere que suceda por ahora.  
  
-¿Tu crees?  
  
Lily asintió. James la cogio por la cintura.  
  
-¿Ahora le parecerá bien?  
  
-Creo que no -y señalo a uno de los pasillos, Nick y Sirius venían hablando animadamente.  
  
-McGonagall tiene razón tenemos que buscar un sitio más intimo -Lily le sonrió.  
  
-¡Hola! -dijo Lily.  
  
-¡Hola! -la saludo Nick.  
  
-Hacéis buena pareja -dijo James.  
  
Nick se ruborizo.  
  
-Pero, no lo somos -dijo Nick, con cierto resentimiento.  
  
-Porque tú no quieres princesa.  
  
-¿Quién te ha dicho que no?  
  
-¡Ah! Pero, ¿quieres ser mi princesita de verdad de la buena? -dijo Sirius con los brillantes.  
  
-No. Yo no quiero ser nada tuyo -dijo Nick muy seria.  
  
-¿Entonces? ¡Deja ya de tomarme el pelo Nick! -los tres se rieron pensando que era una broma, pero Sirius realmente estaba dolido.  
  
-Canuto...  
  
-Adiós -dijo fríamente.  
  
-Virus, era... -comenzó Nick, él se devolvió y la miro con tristeza.  
  
Los tres se quedaron viendo como Sirius desaparecía.  
  
-Yo no... Yo no pensé que el me quería de verdad, Lil -dijo Nick llorando, se sentó en el suelo.  
  
-Pues ya ves que si, incluso más de lo que todos creemos -dijo Lily, sentadose junto a Nick.  
  
-Yo lo quiero mucho, Lil. Pero tenia miedo de que me hiciera lo mismo que a las demás chicas, de que solo fuera de usar y tirar, yo no quiero que me haga eso.  
  
-Sirius enamorado -dijo James que no daba crédito a lo que había pasado-. Te aseguro que no te va ha hacer eso.  
  
Nick miro a James.  
  
-No lo sabes.  
  
-Si lo se, Sirius nunca se ha enamorado, por eso les hacia eso a esas chicas, solo sentía atracción física hacia ellas. Tu... Por ti siente algo muy diferente, algo que nunca ha sentido. Y tiene miedo Nick, el mismo miedo que tu tienes.  
  
Nick se echo otra vez a llorar.  
  
-No llores, Nick -dijo Lily quitándole el pelo de la cara.  
  
-Yo no quería hacerle daño, James. Yo nunca le haría daño. A la persona que quieres no le haces daño -dijo limpiándose las lagrimas-. O tu, ¿serias capaz de hacerle daño a Lily?  
  
-No, nunca -dijo James. Lily le sonrió, en ese momento lo hubiera besado.  
  
-Lily, ¿tú le harías daño a James intencionadamente?  
  
Lily negó con la cabeza. James se sentó junto a Lily y la rodeo con su brazo.  
  
-Hacéis una pareja perfecta -dijo Nick echándose de nuevo a llorar. Lily se soltó de James y abrazo a su amiga. Lily miro a James.  
  
-Voy a hablar con él. Si es que lo encuentro -dijo James levantándose del suelo.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-¿Canuto? -dijo James, cuando llego al rincón en donde él y Sirius solían esconderse, cuando eran más pequeños.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? -pregunto Sirius con la mirada perdida.  
  
-Nick, te quiere.  
  
-No, no me quiere.  
  
-Si, te quiere, Canuto. Lo que pasa es que tiene miedo de que tu le hagas lo mismo que a las otras chicas.  
  
-No le voy ha hacer eso. Nunca le haría eso a Nick, a ella no.  
  
-¿La quieres mucho?  
  
-¿Tu qué crees? -giro la cabeza, para mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
James agacho la cabeza.  
  
-De la primera que te enamoras, ¿no? Yo solo me he enamorado una vez, y se que es el amor de mi vida. Se lo que es pasarlo mal, Canuto. Yo lo he pasado fatal por culpa de Lily. Pero míranos ahora... -Sirius le sonrió-. ¿Estas llorando? ¡No! Sirius Black llorando, esto es para sacar una foto...  
  
-No seas imbecil, Cornamenta. Si contara yo la de veces que lloriqueabas por las noches por Lily, no tendría dedos.  
  
James se rió.  
  
-Somos unos sensiblotes.  
  
-Si, no tenemos remedio. Y ellas tan panchas. Pues mira me he enamorado de este, pero yo por un tío no pienso llorar.  
  
-Canuto, Nick estaba llorando.  
  
-¿De verdad? -James asintió con la cabeza-. No quiero que llore por mi.  
  
-Anda, vamos y os decís todo lo que os tengáis que decir de una vez y os dejáis de líos.  
  
Sirius le sonrió y se levanto.  
  
-Vamos allá -dijo caminando hacia el castillo.  
  
-Pero, espera.  
  
-No perdamos tiempo, querido principito. Dos bellas damas nos esperan.  
  
James se rió.  
  
En la sala común, Sam y Remus se besaban apasionadamente.  
  
-Pichoncitos, esto es adorable. Pero, ¿sabéis donde esta mi bella Nicole? -interrumpió Sirius.  
  
Sam se aparto un poco de Remus y cogiendo aire le contesto.  
  
-Están arriba -dijo entrecortadamente.  
  
-Gracias, ya podéis seguir con lo vuestro -dijo Sirius riéndose.  
  
-Vamos a la habitación -le dijo Remus a Sam. Se sonrieron y subieron las escaleras.  
  
-Que dos -dijo James.  
  
-Son una pareja adorable, como tu y yo principito, seremos la pareja gay mas moderna del año -dijo Sirius abrazando a James-. Cuanto te quiero principito -Lily salía de la habitación en ese momento. Los miro extrañada.  
  
-Er... -dijo James apartándose de Sirius y arreglándose un poco. Lily se empezó a reír.  
  
-¿Donde esta mi linda dama? -dijo Sirius entrando en la habitación. Lily lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido-. Tranquila, preciosa Lil, no le voy hacer nada.  
  
-Ya lo se.  
  
Busco a Nick con la mirada por la habitación. La encontró en una esquina, tapada con una manta y mirando fijamente algo.  
  
-Nick... -dijo Sirius acercándose a ella. Nick giro la cabeza, estaba llorando. Al ver que era Sirius volvió a mirar lo que tenia y lo guardo, se tapo la cara con las manos.  
  
-Vete, Sirius, lo que me tengas que decir, ya me lo dirás luego, ahora no. Cuando haya asumido que definitivamente tu y yo no tenemos futuro. Ahora deja que lo asimile.  
  
-Si que lo tenemos -dijo poniéndose frente a ella en el pequeño hueco que había.  
  
-No, no lo tenemos -dijo llorando.  
  
-Ven, quitate esas manos de la cara.  
  
-No, no quiero que me veas así -Sirius quito las manos de la chica de su cara y la miro fijamente.  
  
-Eres preciosa.  
  
-No lo soy, mira que ojos mas rojos tengo, y mira mi pelo esta todo enmarañado, y tengo la nariz como un pimiento.  
  
-Aun así eres preciosa -dijo Sirius abrazándola, Nick lo abrazo muy fuerte a ella.  
  
-Sirius te quiero mucho. Demasiado.  
  
-Yo también te quiero -y la beso dulcemente en los labios-. No voy a permitir que por mi culpa lo pases mal.  
  
Nick volvió a llorar.  
  
-Esto no es posible. Tu Sirius Black, siempre tan mujeriego, ¿quieres sentar la cabeza conmigo? ¿Con esta doña nadie?  
  
-Si, quiero sentar la cabeza contigo, y no me importa que como tu dices seas doña nadie. Yo solo te quiero a ti.  
  
-Lo que he esperado que se me declararan y... Encima es contigo, tu, Sirius, eres el primer chico que se me declara sinceramente. Yo nunca imagine que tu... Siempre fuiste mi imposible -dijo volviendo a llorar.  
  
-Me lo has hecho pasar muy mal Nick -dijo Sirius mirándola a los ojos-. Porque te intentabas hacer la dura conmigo y jugabas mucho con mis sentimientos.  
  
-Yo... Es que pensé que así tu no me tratarías como a las demás chicas. Lo siento.  
  
-No importa, lo olvido si tu me prometes que vas a ser mi novia, y que me ayudaras a sentar la cabeza.  
  
-¡¡Si!! -dijo Nick besándolo.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué es esto? -dijo Mara, que acababa de entrar a la habitación-. Sirius Black con mi adorable Nicky, como me entere de que la haces llorar, ¡te castro! ¿Entendido?  
  
Nick rió divertida y Sirius la miro con desconfianza.  
  
-Pero si ya esta llorando. Tu quieres que te castre, ¿no? -dijo Mara acercándose.  
  
-No... -dijo Sirius preocupado.  
  
-Mara, cariño, si castras a mi novio, no podré tener pequeños Siri boys y Nickys correteando por la casa.  
  
-¡Oh! Que tierno. ¿Desde cuando es tu novio?  
  
-Desde ahora -dijo Nick con una sonrisa abrazando a Sirius.  
  
-Hum... Bueno lo hago por los pequeños...  
  
Mara abrazo a Nick.  
  
-Enhorabuena -le susurro Mara.  
  
-Gracias. Me voy a lavar la cara.  
  
Nick entro en el baño.  
  
-Er... Cariño, ¿me dejas aquí solo con la castradora?  
  
-Mara no te hará nada malo, pequeñín.  
  
-Ya, bueno eso dices tu.  
  
Mara lo miro amenazadoramente. Saco su varita.  
  
-Nick, lo va a hacer me va a castrar -grito Sirius.  
  
Nick asomo la cabeza y vio como Mara señalaba con la varita a uno de sus libros, que voló hasta sus manos. Mara soltó una carcajada.  
  
-Tranquilo, pequeñín -dijo imitando la voz de Nick-, no te voy a castrar, pero estas avisado.  
  
-Vamos -dijo Nick con una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Hola! -dijo Lily levantándose del suelo.  
  
-¡Hola! -dijo Nick.  
  
James dormía en el suelo.  
  
-Es patético -dijo Mara mirando a James.  
  
-No, es adorable -dijo Lily con una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Buf! Tanto amor, tanto amor -se quejo Mara.  
  
-Oye, Mara cállate que cuando tu estas con tu Rob, nadie te dice nada -dijo Nick.  
  
-Pero es que no es tan empalagoso.  
  
-Tienes razón -dijo Lily-. Es PEOR.  
  
-Me voy con Rob -dijo Mara bajando las escaleras.  
  
-James, despierta -dijo Lily moviéndolo.  
  
-Que guapa estas.  
  
-Gracias -dijo Lily con un poco de color en sus mejillas.  
  
-¿Ya habéis arreglado todo? -dijo James incorporándose.  
  
-¡Si! Somos novios -dijo Sirius feliz, y cogio a Nick por la cintura-. Y tendremos pequeños Sirius y Nicks. ¿Verdad?  
  
-Si -dijo Nick con los ojos brillantes.  
  
Lily alzo una ceja. James se rió.  
  
-¿Eso significa que me dejas, Siri boy?  
  
-¡No! -dijo Sirius tirandose sobre James-. Por ti, me haré bígamo. Nunca te dejaría mi principito.  
  
-Ya sabia que me querías.  
  
-¿Y ese es tu novio? -pregunto Lily.  
  
-Eso parece -dijo Nick mirando la escena.  
  
-Tu eres a la única que quiero -dijo Sirius abrazando a Nick-. Lo de James, es algo sin importancia.  
  
James lo miro con reproche.  
  
-¿A si? Pues mira bonito, ahora yo me voy con la pelirroja. Ahí te quedas -dijo James con voz femenina.  
  
Nick y Lily comenzaron a reír.  
  
-¿Seremos amigos?  
  
-Ni lo sueñes, muñeco.  
  
Sirius soltó una carcajada.  
  
-Me rompes el corazón -dijo Sirius tirandose al suelo.  
  
James se rió.  
  
-Bueno, ya vale de tonterías -dijo James ya serio y con su voz normal.  
  
-¡Oh! -dijo Sirius cabizbajo-. Si les hemos sacado unas sonrisas a las damas.  
  
-Mira la hora que es, princesita -dijo James con sorna.  
  
-Nada de apodos femeninos, ¿vale? -James asintió con la cabeza-. Bueno, esta bien, vayamos pues a cenar. Haremos de guardaespaldas de las damas.  
  
-¿Quien ha dicho que los necesitamos? -dijo Lily.  
  
-Yo -dijo James.  
  
-¿Tu? -dijo Lily fingiendo reproche.  
  
-Si, yo. ¿Algún problema?  
  
-Si, dos. Uno, tu no eres nadie para decidir que necesitamos. Y dos, con dos guardaespaldas como vosotros nos matarían -dijo Lily sacándole la lengua.  
  
-Estoy seguro de ello, Lil. Y es que además les dejaría, con tal de que dejaras de contradecirme.  
  
-¿Que? -Lily no se esperaba esa respuesta.  
  
-Ya lo has oído.  
  
-¿Serias capaz de dejar que me asesinaran?  
  
-Si -mintió James.  
  
-¡Ah! Pero...  
  
-Ya sabes que no, Lil -la interrumpió James abrazándola-. Como se atrevan a ponerte una mano encima, se la corto. Lily le sonrió.  
  
-Las niñas primero -dijo Sirius haciendo señales para que ambas bajaran delante de ellos.  
  
-Ya no somos niñas, Black -dijo Nick.  
  
-Si, tu eres mi niñita, con esa cara angelical que tienes de no haber roto un plato en tu vida -Nick lo miro con asombro-. Y no me llames por mi apellido, angelito. ¿Qué te parece si te llamo angelito?  
  
Nick puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Haz lo quieras -dijo sonriéndole.  
  
-Bien, entonces serás angelito.  
  
Nick rió con Lily. Sirius alentó su marcha.  
  
------------------------------------------- Hola!! Bueno, ya siento el retraso... Veamos, que les a parecido? Dejenme reviews!! xD Una pequeña aclaracion Lily no sabe muy bien lo de Remus ni nada, aunque sospecha algo claramente xD Se lo explicaran en el 9º capitulo xDDD Es que se me ha ido pasando y luego me acorde... Bueno en el proximo por fin!! ò.ó (Por fin q?) Por fin! xDD :P Besos y gracias por los reviews!! 


	8. Celos, Enfados Y Besos

Hola!! Bueno, aquí esta el 8º cap. Y una pequeña aclaración, en el capitulo anterior James y Lily no estaban juntos... Quiza en este si o.o xD Bueno, para saber lean xD  
  
Capitulo 8 -Celos, Enfados y Besos  
  
-¿La has besado? -pregunto Sirius.  
  
-No, otra vez McGonagall.  
  
-No fastidies. Si hasta Nick y yo cuando solo tonteabamos nos besábamos -Sirius se quedo pensativo-. Te doy una semana, hasta San Valentín, si no la besas tu lo haré yo.  
  
-¿No tienes suficiente con Moore?  
  
-Mas que suficiente. Pero con tal de que te despiertes de ese sueño eterno en el que vives lo que sea.  
  
-Yo no vivo en un sueño eterno.  
  
-No te lo tomes a broma. Lo haré si no lo haces -dijo Sirius serio.  
  
James lo miro.  
  
-No serias capaz.  
  
-¿Como que no? Ya veras. Tu espera y veras.  
  
-Nadie la ha besado hasta ahora, de eso ya me he ido encargando yo. Tu no vas a ser diferente, Black -dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-Que miedo me das, principito. Mira como tiemblo -dijo Sirius sentándose a cenar.  
  
-No la besaras.  
  
-¿Por que me harás algún hechizo?  
  
-No, porque la besare primero -dijo riéndose.  
  
-¿A quien? -pregunto Lily interesada.  
  
-A nadie -dijeron al unísono.  
  
Nick y Lily les miraron con desconfianza.  
  
-Tu besa ha alguien que no sea yo y dejo que Mara te castre -amenazo Nick a Sirius.  
  
-Tranquila, angelito. No besare a nadie.  
  
-Yo no te digo nada porque tu y yo al fin y al cabo no tenemos nada -dijo Lily mirándole a los ojos-. Eres libre para hacer lo que quieras.  
  
-No haré nada -dijo James sonriéndole.  
  
-A mi no me lo digas -dijo Lily.  
  
James iba a decir algo, pero Remus y Sam aparecieron en ese momento.  
  
-¡Hola! -saludo Sam sentándose junto a Lily.  
  
-¿De que hablabais? -pregunto Remus.  
  
-De... -empezó James.  
  
-De a quien va a besar el principito -dijo Sirius sonriendo.  
  
-¿A quien? -pregunto Sam.  
  
-¿A quien va a ser? -dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿A Lily? -pregunto Nick.  
  
-No, angelito. A la chica misteriosa -dijo Sirius riéndose-. En el número uno tenemos a Emma Rogers, la presidenta del club de fans de nuestro querido principito. Rubia y con un cuerpo despampanante -James y Nick lo mataron con la mirada-. Bueno, rubia teñida. Suspira por James desde 1º curso. En el numero dos tenemos a Camila Richardson, sin duda alguna la mas chica mas pesada del mundo -James y Remus se rieron-. Morena y con los ojos azules. Persigue a James como si fuera su perrito faldero. Desde luego ojalá que no sea esta. Y nuestra tercera y última cantidad pero no por eso menos importante. Es Li... Bueno es sorpresa -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa-. Entonces, ¿por quien votáis?  
  
-La tres -dijeron Nick y Remus.  
  
-Mm... ¿La uno? -dijo Sally, Nick la fulmino con la mirada-. Vale, la tres.  
  
-¿Todas son fans de James? -pregunto Lily algo enfadada.  
  
-No, mí querida señorita. Solo tienen una cosa en común dicen que están enamoradas de nuestro galán. Y no se nos enfade señorita.  
  
-No estoy enfadada.  
  
-Por supuesto. Entonces, ¿quien es la ganadora?  
  
-La tres -dijo Sam.  
  
-¡Bien! Menos mal, ¿eh? -dijo Sirius mirando a James-. Bueno pues ella es...  
  
Todos lo miraron interesados.  
  
-Venga, dilo cariño -dijo Nick emocionada.  
  
-Es la chica misteriosa. Solo nuestro concursante, el señorito James Potter sabe quien es. El día de San Valentín el besara a la chica misteriosa. Estén atentos de él.  
  
-No pienso hacerlo así -dijo James con enfado-. Lo haré cuando crea que es el momento adecuado.  
  
-Cállate de una vez imbecil -le susurro Sirius-. Vamos, salgamos de aquí, son demasiado cotillas -y miro a todos que hicieron como que les interesaban demasiado otras cosas.  
  
Sirius cogio de la túnica a James y lo saco a rastras de allí.  
  
-La chica misteriosa, no es Lily, so tonto.  
  
-Me lo pones peor -dijo James con pánico.  
  
-¡Que no! -dijo Sirius riéndose-. Es la muñeca de trapo.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Si, la muñeca de trapo de la hermana de Lunático.  
  
-¿La que Lunático se lleva a todas partes?  
  
-¡Si!  
  
James se rió.  
  
-¿Pretendes que bese a una muñeca de trapo?  
  
-¡¡Si!!  
  
-Estas loco. Pero ellos no creerán que esa es la tercera candidata.  
  
-Allá ellos. Es su problema. Espera volvamos al comedor.  
  
-¡Hola! -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.  
  
James se aguantaba la risa.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Sally mirando la cara de los dos chicos recién llegados.  
  
-Bueno, para que vayáis adivinando quien es la chica misteriosa. Os voy a dar unas pistas. Allá van: Una, es pequeñita. Dos, es blandita -James soltó una carcajada-. Y tres conoce muy bien a Remus, y tranquila Sam que no eres tú. Bueno adiós.  
  
Y ambos salieron del comedor. Remus soltó una carcajada, estaba pensando en la muñeca de trapo de su hermana, pero, ¿como iba a ser eso?  
  
-Y a ti, ¿qué te pasa? -pregunto Sam, algo enfada, el comentario de Sirius no le había gustado demasiado.  
  
-Nada -dijo Remus intentando parecer serio.  
  
-Y, ¿quien te conoce tan bien, Lupin?  
  
-¿Lupin? -preguntaron Sally y Lily.  
  
-Desde hace tres años no le llamas así, Sammie -dijo Nick  
  
-Luego te lo digo –le dijo Remus con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
Sam le miro con desconfianza.  
  
-No te inventes cualquier tontería. No me la voy a creer tan fácilmente.  
  
-Pues como te diga la verdad, desde luego que no lo vas ha hacer.  
  
-¡Ahora mismo me lo dices, Remus Lupin! -grito Sam.  
  
-Vale, Sammie, tranquila.  
  
-No me llames Sammie -le dijo apuntándolo con la varita.  
  
-Sam, cariño tranquila -le dijo Lily quitándole la varita de la mano.  
  
-No me digas que... Sam -Sam lo miro con enfado-. Bueno esta bien, Samantha. ¿No me digas que te has enfadado por lo que ha dicho Sirius?  
  
-Claro es que yo no me puedo enfadar, porque haya alguna que te conozca mejor que yo, eso quiere decir que alguna con la que has salido o incluso sigues saliendo.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué estas diciendo?  
  
Todo el comedor los miraba. Estaban armando mucho ruido.  
  
-Salgamos de aquí -le dijo Remus.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
Ambos salieron del comedor.  
  
-Menudo ataque de celos que ha sufrido Sam -dijo Nick. Ellas también salían del comedor. Oyeron unos gritos no muy lejos de allí-. Pobre Remus.  
  
-¿La conozco? -grito Sam.  
  
-No...  
  
-Genial. Porque si no la mataba. Accio Varita  
  
La varita de Sam, que estaba en manos de Lily, apareció en una de las de Sam. Remus saco la suya.  
  
-Sam, no quiero tener que utilizarla. Así que guarda la tuya y todos en paz.  
  
-¡No!  
  
-¡Oh no! La varita -dijo Lily.  
  
-Ve a avisar a James y Sirius. A ver si ellos la calman -le dijo Nick a Lily.  
  
-¿Quieres que bese a esto? -decía James cuando Lily entraba en la habitación de los chicos.  
  
-Er...  
  
-¡Lily! -escondieron lo que tenían tras la espalda. Sirius cogio la muñeca que le pasaba James y la tiro al baúl de Remus que tenia detrás.  
  
Lily los miro desconfiando. Pudo ver perfectamente como caía la muñeca al baúl.  
  
-Sam, ha sufrido un ataque de celos. Por vuestra culpa -dijo Lily con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-Eso no lo pensamos -dijo Sirius saliendo de la habitación seguido de James- . Señorita Evans, ¿sabe que no esta bien mirar donde no la llaman?  
  
-Yo no...  
  
-Entonces venga con nosotros.  
  
-Sam, ya esta bien.  
  
-No -dijo Sam, ahora lloraba.  
  
-Sam, solo es un muñeca, es la muñeca de trapo de mi hermana pequeña, es la que me da suerte.  
  
-Y, ¿pretendes que te crea? ¿Como una muñeca va a conocer mejor a una persona que otra persona?  
  
-Sam, por favor. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Cuando te he mentido?  
  
-Nunca -Sam se cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar más fuerte-. Para todo hay una primera vez.  
  
-Para mentirte no la habrá.  
  
-Deja de mentirme Remus.  
  
-No se porque habrá dicho Sirius que me conoce mejor. Pero no es así, tu eres la única que me conoce -a Remus unas lagrimas le cayeron por las mejillas.  
  
-Estas... Estas... Estas llorando -la voz se le quebraba por momentos.  
  
-Si. Estoy llorando. ¿Qué pasa que yo no puedo llorar? ¿Solo las chicas podéis o algo así?  
  
-Remus...  
  
-Sam -dijo Sirius. -Mira Sam esto solo es una de las tonterías de Sirius. A Remus solo lo conoce algo mejor que tu y es Accio Muñeca, es esta muñeca. Es la muñeca de su hermana, siempre la ha llevado. Pero aun así no lo conoce... La verdad es que los únicos que lo conocemos de verdad somos nosotros dos y tú.  
  
-Si no quieres creernos haya tu. Si quieres romper una relacion por esta tontería a nosotros no nos eches la culpa. ¿Entendido? Veámonos, Lunático -dijo haciéndole señas.  
  
-Adiós -dijo Remus cabizbajo.  
  
-Era una muñeca -dijo Lily feliz.  
  
-¡Lily! -dijo Nick  
  
-Lo siento. Oye, Sammie, que no te están mintiendo. Es verdad.  
  
-¿Como lo sabes?  
  
Lily les contó lo que había pasado cuando ella entro en la habitación de los chicos.  
  
-Y no creo, que fuera una persona -dijo Lily sonriéndole a Sam.  
  
Sam se pegaba golpes contra la pared.  
  
-Bueno ya vale de golpes -dijo Nick apartándola de la pared-. Venga, que Lily sube a decirles, que a ver si Remusin puede bajar un momento.  
  
-¿Por qué yo? Tú eres la novia de Sirius, yo desgraciadamente no soy nada de James. A parte yo ya he subido antes –dijo Lily cruzandose de brazos.  
  
-Pues subiremos las dos.  
  
-¡Que no! -dijo Lily, mientras Nick la arrastraba de la túnica-. Sube con otra, a mi déjame en paz.  
  
-Lily, deja de estar huraña porque no te ha pasado nada con James.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Venga, que todavía queda San Valentin.  
  
-Si, todavía queda San Valentín -dijo James sacando la cabeza de su habitación-. Nick entra tú en la habitación. Yo tengo que decirle una cositas a Lil.  
  
-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo -dijo Lily enfadada.  
  
-No seas borde, Lil. Ven, tengo que decirte una cosa, con más privacidad -dijo cogiendola del brazo.  
  
-Pues yo no quiero que me digas nada, Potter  
  
-No te hagas de rogar.  
  
Lily se paro y cruzo de nuevo los brazos. Puso la cabeza alta y miro el techo.  
  
-No me pienso mover aquí.  
  
-Esta bien, como quieras -dijo James y seguido la cogio en brazos.  
  
-¡Bajame! ¡Suéltame! ¡James!  
  
-¿Otra vez soy James? Hace un minuto me hayas llamado Potter y ahora James. Prefiero que me llames James, ya lo sabes.  
  
-Pues te llamare como me de la gana.  
  
-Anda deja de estar enfadada. Solo era una broma Lil. Ideas tontas de Sirius -Lily lo fulmino con la mirada-. Es que Sirius me dijo que si no te besaba antes de San Valentin lo haría él.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Soy una apuesta?  
  
-No, tonta. Según él es para que yo despertara del sueño eterno en el que vivo.  
  
-¡Ah! -su tono de voz era mas dulce y ya no se movía para que James la bajara.  
  
-Ya te calmaste. Ahora puedes bajar.  
  
-Ahora no quiero -dijo sacándole la lengua.  
  
-Un día de estos te corto la lengua.  
  
Lily rió.  
  
-¿Qué era eso que me tenias que decir? -pregunto Lily bajándose de los brazos de James. Estaban en el cuarto piso-. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
  
-Bueno, mientras tú pataleabas y gritabas, yo he ido andando y he llegado aquí.  
  
-Vale, muy bien. Pero, ¿que me querías decir?  
  
-Bueno, una era lo que te acabo de contar y la otra era... -dijo James acercándose a Lily-. Que no te cambiaria por nada en el mundo. Que... -Lily le puso un dedo en los labios de James. Y lo beso dulcemente. (N/A: Por fin!!! 0 No me lo puedo creer ò.ó Por fin hice que pasara xD)  
  
-Yo tampoco te cambiara por nada en el mundo -dijo Lily con una sonrisa.  
  
James la cogio por la cintura y la volvio a besar. Se aparto y lo miro a los ojos.  
  
-El primer beso que me dan desde 4 curso, que también me lo diste tú, por casualidad. Y no se porque siempre que algún chico me intentaba besar. Le pasaba algo tremendamente misterioso -dijo Lily entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
-Er... Bueno, pues mira que casualidad -dijo James con una sonrisa.  
  
-No tendrás tu nada que ver, ¿no?  
  
-¿Yo? Que va...  
  
-¿Qué les hiciste a esos pobres chicos?  
  
-¡De pobres nada! Lo que se merecían. Que no toquen lo que no es de su propiedad.  
  
-¿Acaso tuya si lo soy?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¡Ja! Yo soy de mi misma.  
  
-No. Lily Evans es propiedad solo y exclusivamente de James Potter.  
  
Lily lo miro divertida.  
  
-Seguro.  
  
-¡Claro! ¿Por qué si no el destino, ha dejado que nos besemos?  
  
Lily rió.  
  
-No, no ha sido el destino. He sido yo.  
  
-¿Tu llamabas a McGonagall?  
  
-¡No! -dijo Lily riendo.  
  
-Entonces, no digas tonterías.  
  
-¡Y tu tampoco!  
  
-Vale, no digo tonterías si me das otro beso.  
  
-Oye -dijo Lily rehuyendo de los labios de James-, ¿tu has besado ha alguna chica?  
  
-No -dijo James serio-. Te he estado esperando muy tranquilito.  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
-Segurísimo -dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
  
-No me lo creo.  
  
-Pues no te lo creas.  
  
-Veamos depende de como me beses yo sabré si mientes o no -le dijo Lily desafiante.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
Se besaron.  
  
-Mientes. Eres un mentiroso James -dijo Lily riendo.  
  
-Si fuera mentira no estarías riéndote.  
  
Lily se puso seria.  
  
-Si has besado antes que este beso.  
  
-¡Claro! En 4º contigo y para de contar.  
  
-Entonces no digas que no.  
  
-¡Estas loca!  
  
-¿Yo? El loco eres tú.  
  
-No, los dos estamos locos -dijo volviéndola a besar.  
  
-Vamos -dijo Lily con una sonrisa.  
  
-Espera, ¿novios? -le pregunto.  
  
-¡¡Noo!! Que horror, ser novia de James Potter, antes soy la novia de Kevin Thomson.  
  
-Vale, vale. Pues ahí te quedas. Me voy con Camila la Pesada -dijo James riéndose.  
  
-Una pareja ideal.  
  
-¿Verdad?  
  
-Si.  
  
Se sonrieron. James la beso en el cuello.  
  
-Vale, vale seré tu novia. ¡Au! ¿Qué me has hecho?  
  
James le sonrió.  
  
-Venga, vamos.  
  
-¿Qué me has hecho?  
  
-Nada, solo he dejado bien clarito que tu ya perteneces ha alguien.  
  
-¡James!  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Gracias -dijo Lily sonriéndole.  
  
-De nada -dijo James riéndose-. Te quiero.  
  
-Yo también. Oye, ¿y los besos que te estampan tus fans? –le miro desconfiando.  
  
-Ellas me los dan, yo no se los doy, a parte siempre me las quito de encima antes de que sigan más allá el beso...  
  
-Am. Vale –dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Entraron en la sala comun. Sam lloraba abrazada a Remus, él la beso en la cabeza. Nick se reía de algo que le decía Sirius al oído. Mara se pintaba las uñas de los pies y Sally leía un libro.  
  
-¡Hola! -dijo Lily con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-Pero si esta sonriendo. ¿Cómo lo has hecho Jamsie Pooh? ¿Cómo has conseguido que deje de estar huraña? -dijo Nick riéndose.  
  
-Muy sencillo, diciéndole algunas cosillas. Y... -Lily lo miro divertida.  
  
-Y bueno, lo otro es algo sin importancia.  
  
-¿Algo sin importancia? -dijo Sirius.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Entiendo, Lily. Algo sin importancia, señorito Potter acompáñeme -dijo Sirius andando hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.  
  
-¡Muy bien! Antes de San Valentin. El mismo día de la apuesta. Por fin despertaste.  
  
-Deja de decir bobadas.  
  
-Vamos a ponerte una medalla -dijo Sirius riendo.  
  
Lily se sentó junto a Nick.  
  
-¿¡Qué es eso!?  
  
-¿El qué? -pregunto Lily extrañada.  
  
-Esto -dijo Nick señalándole una marca en el cuello.  
  
-No se. Déjame un espejo -dijo Lily riéndose.  
  
Nick subió a la habitación y volvio a bajar rápidamente.  
  
-Ten.  
  
Lily se miro el cuello, tenía una marca.  
  
-¡Ah! Esto es, según James, para que sepan que ya pertenezco a alguien.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Pues eso.  
  
Nick comenzó a reírse.  
  
-Adorable.  
  
-¿Verdad que si? -dijo Lily con los ojos brillantes.  
  
-Si...  
  
-Somos novios.  
  
-¡Ah! -dijo Nick aplaudiendo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Mara que acababa de terminar de pintarse las uñas.  
  
-Que Jamsie y Lil ya son parejita oficial -dijo Nick con emoción.  
  
-¡¡Ah!! -Mara comenzo a dar saltos por toda la sala comun.  
  
-Mara, ¿qué te pasa? -dijo Sally mirando como Mara saltaba por toda la sala comun.  
  
Mara señalo a Lily y luego James que bajaba las escaleras seguido de Sirius, y cruzo los dedos.  
  
-¿Eh? -dijo Sam que no había entendido la explicación de Mara.  
  
-Pues, según lo que ha explicado por gestos, que Lily y James están juntos, ¿no? -dijo mirando a Lily.  
  
-¿¿Qué?? -grito Emma que estaba en uno de los sillones con Camila que se había quedado con la boca abierta y era incapaz de hablar-. Creo que he escuchando mal. ¿Esa y MI James juntos? Buena broma, Gilmore -dijo Emma sentándose de nuevo en el sillón.  
  
-No es una broma -dijo Sirius.  
  
-Ya, Black. Hasta que no me lo diga MI James no me lo creeré -dijo cruzandose de brazos.  
  
-Pues si, Emma, estoy con Lily. ¿Algún problema?  
  
-¡Muchos! Veámonos de aquí, Cami -miro con odio a Lily.  
  
-Sangre sucia esta nos la pagas -dijo Camila cuando salían de la sala comun.  
  
Hola!! Bueno, quiza de ahora en adelante no los ponga tan seguido como antes... Que les ha parecido? Por fin ha sucedido... xD Jamsie Pool y Lil parejita oficial!! xD Por fin he cedido, y dejado que pase . Bueno ya formalizaron finalmente, no? Aquí ya ha habido un problemilla, no? Pero mas adelante si que habra o.o ... Q sera? xD Bueno muchisimas gracias por los reviews y dejenme más diciendome que les parece!! Gracias!! 


	9. San Valentín

Hey!! Cuanto tiempo! XD Perdón, perdón y perdón mil veces! No tengo excusa que sirva! Pero si que os digo que he escrito ya todo el fic o.o Es lo que tiene irse de vacaciones y estar sin ordenador aburriéndote muchoo, y ahora he empezado el colegio así que menos mal que lo termine antes ù.U xD Ahora espero poder dejar un capitulo cada semana! Bueno ahora si ya no me enrollo más y dejo que lean! xD :

Capitulo 9 - San Valentín

La semana paso rápidamente, todo el colegio sabia que Lily y James estaban juntos. Algunos les felicitaban, otras miraban con odio a Lily.

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín! -dijeron tres chicos.

-¡Ah! Gracias, pequeñín -dijo Nick saltando sobre Sirius.

-De nada -dijo Sirius mirando a Nick.

Solo llevaba una camiseta muy ancha como pijama. Nick, pego un grito y se volvió a meter en la cama.

-¡Sirius Black!

-¿Qué? -dijo Sirius intentando parecer inocente.

-¡Que monada! -dijo Sam. Remus le había regalado una figurita de un lobo-. Es como tener uno de verdad, aunque ya lo tenga -dijo Sam riéndose. El lobo (figurita xD) correteaba por la cama.

-Nuestro regalo iba a ser la primera cita, ¿no? -dijo James besando a Lily.

Lily asintió con la cabeza mirando a James a los ojos.

-Venga, los tres fuera -dijo Nick tirando a Sirius de la cama.

-Y, ¿no me das nada? -pregunto Sirius.

-No. Bueno, espera -Nick se arranco un pelo-. Ten, un pelo de tu angelito -Sirius cogio el pelo-. Espera, cogeme y llevame al baño -dijo Nick riéndose-. No, no espera, primero al armario -dijo bajándose de los brazos de Sirius, cogio un bañador-. Ahora ve tú a por tu bañador. Este es mi regalo.

A Sirius le brillaron los ojos.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Cuando Sirius volvió con el bañador puesto, Sam y Remus ya se habían ido y Nick esperaba Sirius.

-Vamos -dijo Nick arrastrándolo al baño.

-Bueno, esto... -empezó Lily.

-Tu tranquila que a mi no me hacen falta baños -dijo James con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación.

-¡James!

-¿Si?

-Espera un segundo.

-¡¡Lil!! -grito Nick.

-¿Qué?

-Hazme los nudos mas fuertes -dijo mirando amenazadoramente a Sirius-. Sirius para quieto -Nick salio del baño llena de espuma y sujetándose dos de las tiras para que no se le cayeran y se le viera todo.

-Si estas más guapa sin nada.

-¡¡Sirius!! -dijo Nick sonrojándose.

Lily le hizo doble nudo a todo.

-Ya esta -dijo Lily intentando no reírse.

-Oye, angelito, ¿hay tijeras por aquí? -James reía disimuladamente.

-Ni se te ocurra romperme el bañador.

-Ya te compraras otro.

-Ni lo sueñes, Black. Te saco del baño, ¿eh?

-Esta bien, esta bien. Oye, principito, no tendrás algo que corte, ¿no?

-No. Pero te puede servir una lima.

-¡Que buena idea!

Nick puso los ojos en blanco y cerro la puerta.

-¿Qué querías, princesa? -dijo James mirando a Lily.

-A ti -dijo Lily sonriéndole.

-Yo también a ti -dijo James tirandose sobre ella. Cayeron sobre la cama y comenzaron a besarse. James se desabrocho la camisa. Y fue desabrochando los botones del pijama de Lily.

-Pero, ¿qué esta pasando aquí? -dijo Mara que entraba en la habitación seguida de Sally.

-Nada -dijo Lily intentando abrocharse los botones.

James se quito de encima de Lily y se ato la camisa.

-Ya... -dijo Mara-. Hacia calor, ¿no? -dijo riéndose.

-Luego nos vemos, princesa -dijo James saliendo de la habitación.

-Adiós.

-No hemos interrumpido nada, ¿verdad? -pregunto Sally.

-No, Sally. Aquí nadie interrumpe nada -dijo Lily entrando en su baño y cerrando de un portazo.

-¿Qué ha sido ese portazo? -pregunto Sam cuando salía del baño seguida de Remus.

-Lil -contesto Sally.

-Adiós -dijo Mara.

Una lechuza blanca entro por la ventana. Sam cogio la carta.

-Nick, hay una carta para ti. (N/A: Parece el programa de Isabel Gemio ò.O xD)

Nick salio del baño con el albornoz.

-Será de mi padre -dijo con una sonrisa abriéndola. La leyó-. Dice que tiene una sorpresa para mi -dijo feliz.

-¿Qué será? -dijo Lily.

-No lo se. Una casa -dijo Nick riéndose.

-¡Si! Y una cuenta millonaria -dijo Sam.

Nick rió.

-Bueno dejándonos de bobadas. No se lo que puede ser.

Sirius salio del baño.

-Esas cartas así suelen ser compromisos -dijo Sirius muy serio.

-No digas bobadas, mi padre nunca me comprometería, es de los que piensan que me tengo que casar por amor, así que me casare contigo -dijo feliz.

-Quizás es un compromiso con el gran Sirius Black -dijo Sirius riéndose.

-¡¡Si!! ¿Te lo imaginas? –Nick volvió a ponerse seria-. No es un compromiso, de eso estoy segura, así que, ¿qué más puede ser?

-Pues eso, la casa. O que se casa tu hermano o vete tú a saber.

-¡Claro! A John le va genial con su novia y me dijo que estaba pensando en casarse con ella. Es eso. Así te presentare a mi familia Sirius.

-Si y yo le pediré tu mano a tu padre -dijo riéndose.

-Pues si –dijo Nick muy seria.

Sirius la miro asustado y soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Remus, ¿me puedes traer ropa?

-Claro, ahora vuelvo.

-Bueno ya que estamos así -dijo Sally-. Yo soy la que me he comprometido -dijo enseñando un anillo.

-¡¡Wow!! -dijo Nick emocionada-. Y, ¿cómo no nos lo has dicho?

-Bueno es que fue hace dos semanas. La verdad, es que debería de haber sido en Navidad, pero él se puso enfermo y no pudo venir, así que me lo mando por carta y me dijo que en las vacaciones que tenemos de Pascua, me lo pedirá como hay que pedirlo -dijo Sally emocionada.

-¡¡Que bien, Sally!! -dijo Lily abrazándola.

-Y, ¿quien es él?

-Ray Miller, un chico que conocí en verano -Sally comenzó a buscar en el baúl-. La verdad es que todo fue muy bonito y ambos estábamos muy enamorados y... Es este -dijo sacando una foto.

-¡¡Que guapo!! -dijeron Sam, Nick y Lily a la vez.

-Bueno, bueno -dijo Sirius-. Que yo ando por aquí.

-Felicidades -dijo Sam abrazándola.

-Si, felicidades -y la abrazaron Nick y Lily.

-Por favor -dijo Sirius que miraba la escena sentado en un sillón.

Nick lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Que poco sensible eres Sirius.

-¿Yo? Pero si soy un sensiblote.

-Pues no lo demuestras.

-Delante tuyo.

-Ten -dijo Remus entrando en la habitación y tirandole la ropa.

-Gracias -y entro en el baño.

-Este Sirius -dijo Nick.

-Sally se casa, Remusin –dijo Sam.

-¡Oh, pues, felicidades, Sally!

Nick saco del armario algunas cosas y entro en el baño.

-Bueno chicas, me voy que Mara me espera en la biblioteca.

Sally salio de la habitación.

-Hablando de Mara, esta un poco rarita estos días -dijo Lily.

-Si... No se que le pasa -dijo Sam.

Lily recordó algo.

-Por cierto, ya han pasado unos cuantos días desde lo de la luna llena y sigo sin saber que era aquello que era imposible de contar -dijo Lily mirando a Remus y a Sam.

-Bueno... Espera, a que se vaya Nick y te lo decimos.

-Vale.

-¡Hola! -dijo James.

-Hola -dijo Lily besándolo.

-Es que allí no bajaba nadie y pues me he supuesto que había reunión en el dormitorio de chicas o algo así -dijo sentándose junto a Lily.

-Bueno es que...

-Ya esta, bueno, ¿que? ¿Bajamos a comer? -dijo Nick saliendo del baño.

Sam, Lily y Remus se miraron.

-Venga, angelito. Vamos tu y yo que parecen que no tienen hambre -dijo Sirius al ver las miradas.

-Vale.

Salieron de la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -dijo James.

-Es que le vamos a contar a Lily lo de Remus y vosotros dos.

-¡Ah! Vale -dijo James sonriendo.

-Veamos... -empezó Remus.

-Bueno, para que no estemos mil horas aquí, vamos al grano. Pues que mi Remusin es un lobito -Lily la miro extrañada-. Vamos a ver Lily que el licántropo que viste aquella noche era Remus.

Lily miro con asombro a Remus.

-Tranquila no te voy a comer.

-Ya. Y se supone entonces que el ciervo era... -dijo mirando a James.

-Si señor, ese era yo. Sirius y yo somos animagos.

-Comprendo -dijo mirando a James-. Por eso Sirius dijo... Y por eso tú no querías que... -Lily comenzaba a decir frases pero no las terminaba.

-Bueno pues es eso -dijo Sam levantándose.

-Me muero de hambre -dijo James.

-Vamos a comer -dijo Remus incorporándose.

-¿Vienes? O, ¿te piensas quedar con la mirada perdida todo el día? -le dijo James a Lily.

-Es que, ¿os parece tan normal esto?

-Si -dijo Sam-. En parte es normal.

-Ya, es normalisimo ser animago ilegal, porque no me confundo al decir, que es ilegal, ¿verdad? -James negó con la cabeza-. Y bueno Remus lo tuyo, no puedo decir nada, tu no tienes la culpa.

Remus le sonrió.

-Vamos, levántate. Quedándote sentada y pensando, no vas ha hacer que sea normal.

-Eso, venga vamos -le dijo James sonriéndole. La beso.

-Mi novio es animago. Genial.

-No te quejes que el mío es licántropo -dijo Sam riéndose.

-¿Algún inconveniente? -dijo Remus.

-Ninguno -dijo Sam abrazándolo.

James esperaba en las escaleras de uno de los pasillos.

-¿Echas de menos ha alguien?

-Si, a ti -dijo James girándose y besando a Lily.

-¿De qué podemos hablar? -dijo Lily. James se incorporo y comenzó a andar junto a Lily.

-No se, de lo que surja -James se encogió de hombros.

-De... Cuanto me quieres -dijo Lily riéndose.

-Y de lo que me quieres tú a mí -dijo James señalándose.

-Pues yo no te quiero nada.

-Pues yo tampoco.

Se sacaron la lengua y se volvieron a besar.

-Te quiero, Lily -dijo James jugando con el pelo de ella.

-Yo también te quiero -dijo abrazándolo.

La tarde paso con rapidez para Lily y para James. Cuando más entretenidos estaban se dieron cuenta de que era la hora de cenar y bajaron al Gran Comedor.

-¡Hola Jamsie! -dijo Emma sentándose entre Lily y James.

-¿Qué quieres Emma? -dijo James alejándose de ella.

-Feliz San Valentín -dijo besándolo.

-Pero, ¿qué haces?

James se aparto de Emma. Se limpio la boca y escupió a un lado.

-Tu, ¿qué crees? Es mi regalo.

-Pues que asco de regalo. Vete de aquí -Emma frunció el entrecejo y se levanto-. La quinta en lo que va de día, necesito un cepillo de dientes y mucha crema dentífrica.

Sirius rió y Lily lo miro ceñuda.

-Pues mas te vale que lo te los laves ya, porque yo no te pienso besar si no te los lavas –dijo Lily enfadada.

-Lil que ya sabes que los besos de las que no sean tu no me hacen sentir nada.

-¿Qué te hacen sentir los míos? -dijo Lily besándolo.

-Mariposas -dijo riéndose.

-Pues ya somos dos -dijo volviendo a concentrarse en lo que comía.

-Lil, cariño, no es por estropear nada pero, no se ha lavado la boca -dijo Nick señalando a James.

Lily palideció.

-Ahora vuelvo.

-Lil -dijo James.

A los cinco minutos volvió con cara de enferma y con un cepillo y una pasta en la mano.

-Ten, haz el favor de ir ahora mismo -dijo Lily muy seria.

-Vale -dijo James cogiendo el cepillo y la pasta-. Ahora vuelvo.

-Que asco, que asco, que asco, que ascooooo -dijo Lily sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No te pongas así Lil -dijo Sam mirando a su amiga. Lily la fulmino con la mirada-. Esta bien, no he dicho nada.

-tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso -dijo Nick.

-No me pienso acostumbrar. ¿Por qué no las manda al garete? No, pero el solo las echa no le dice dejar en paz para TODA la vida. Es lo que debería hacer -dijo Lily enfadada.

-Ya -dijeron Sam y Nick al unísono.

-..--..-

**Ely-Barchu:** Te gusto este? No paso gran cosa, pero prometo que el proximo es mucho mas interesante.. Si! Ya lei tu fic y me gusto mucho!! Te deje un review, no lo viste? Gracias por leer el fic!!

**Pola:** Muchas gracias! Q bien que te guste mi fic n.n

**Catita:** Que bueno q te gusto!! ñ.n

Aix, estan haciendo que me emocione! , 

**Nathalie: **Te gusto? Q bien , Shi es que Remus es muy lindo ¬ xDD

**Lily posesa:** Si estoy de acuerdo contigo, quien fuera Lily... xD Na, es que hay que estirar estas cosas... ò.O Prometo no hacerles nada muyy malo . xD

**Marda:** -- Gracias! Prometo no dejar mas abandonado mi pobre fic! TT

**Yunee:** Sip, soy algo lenta xD La verdad es que luego me entro pereza de seguir escribiendo, pero volvi 0 y ahora no sere tan lenta! -

Bueno, pronto vuelvo con el siguiente!! Y muchas gracias por leer!! Besukos!! --


	10. Problemas, Confusiones, Corazones Rotos

Capitulo 10 - Problemas, Confusiones, Corazones Rotos...

-Dime que a mi no me esta pasando esto.

Lily entreabrió los ojos y pudo distinguir en el suelo a Sally.

-¿Qué pasa Sally? -dijo Sam incorporándose.

Sally tenia la mirada perdida y lagrimas caían de sus ojos sin parar.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Lily saltando de la cama al suelo. La cogió de los brazos-. Sally, mírame, ¡Sally!

-Esto no es verdad -Lily miro la mano de Sally en ella arrugada había una carta.

-Sally, ¿qué te han dicho, que te han escrito?

-Lily, lo han matado -dijo Sally mirando a los ojos a Lily.

-¿A quien? -dijo Lily preocupada.

Sally le entrego la carta. Lily la leyó.

-Sally... Lo siento mucho.

-No más que yo. Me tengo que ir con mis tíos. Que ironía, ¿no? Hace dos meses os contaba que me casaba y ahora, ahora no me caso, ni si quiera llego a ser viuda -Sally soltó una risita-. Que les costaba esperar a que nos llegaran los 70, solo quería compartir mi vida con él, solo era eso. No es tanto, ¿verdad?

-Sally -dijo Nick.

-Yo no pido mucho... Solo que me dejaran compartir mi vida con la persona que amo. Pero ni eso, eso también me lo quitan. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Mi hermana pequeña?

-Sally no digas tonterias.

-Se han llevado a mis padres, se han llevado a mi hermano y ahora también a Ray. ¿No tengo derecho a ser feliz?

Lily la abrazo.

-Más que nadie.

-Quiero morirme, quiero estar con ellos.

-Sally, tu hermana te necesita -dijo Sam.

-A ella también se la llevaran lo sé. Sé que lo harán y me dejaran solo a mí, para que sufra. ¿Qué les he hecho? Pero no les dejare que me ganen, no se saldrán con la suya. No lo harán.

Sally se levanto.

-Sally, ¿qué haces?

-Aquí estas -dijo Sally, la voz le temblaba. Cogió algo y se encerró en el baño.

-¡Sally! -grito Lily levantándose y corriendo hacia el baño.

-¡Nick! Corre, ve a por McGonagall. Corre. A quien sea un profesor.

Nick salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡SALLY! -grito Sam-. Sally, por favor lo que sea que esta pasando por tu cabeza en este instante no lo hagas, por favor Sally.

-No tiene sentido seguir así, no tiene sentido que siga viva -dijo Sally dentro del baño. Se oyó un golpe.

Lily intentaba abrir con todo la puerta de aquel baño, pero era imposible.

-Sam, que se ha matado, Sam.

-Lily cállate. A la de tres nos pegamos contra la puerta.

Lily asintió. Golpearon contra la puerta.

-¿Donde esta? -la profesora McGonagall entraba en la habitación.

La puerta del baño se abrió. McGonagall entro.

-¡Sally!

En el suelo yacía Sally inconsciente, el brazo le sangraba y una pequeña tijera estaba clavada en una de sus venas.

-Nos vamos a la enfermería.

McGonagall salio del baño, seguida de una camilla que llevaba a Sally, con el brazo vendado.

Lily y Sam estaban pálidas y con la mirada perdida. Nick estaba sentada en el suelo y meciéndose. Mara miraba por la ventana. Se oía gente en la sala común.

-Lil -James entraba en el dormitorio.

Lily abrazo a James. Bajaron a la sala común a esperar noticias de Sally. Dos horas después apareció McGonagall en la sala común.

-Ahora esta muy débil, se quedara lo que queda de semana en la enfermería y después volverá a casa de sus tíos. No creo que termine el curso, le va a ser imposible. Buenas noches.

-Profesora, ¿la podemos ver? -pregunto Sam.

-Quizás mañana, todo depende de como pase la noche. Ahora vuelvan a sus dormitorios e intenten descansar.

Subieron a los dormitorios. Lily andaba de un lado para otro de la habitación.

-Lily, ¿quieres estar quieta? -dijo Mara-. Intento dormir.

-¿Cómo puedes dormir con lo que ha pasado hoy?

-Son cosas que pasan Lily. Pero quedándome despierta no voy a arreglarlo.

-¿Cosas que pasan? Pero, ¿cual es tu problema Mara? -dijo Nick.

-Mi problema sois vosotras -dijo Mara enfadada.

Nick, Lily y Sam se quedaron de piedra.

-¿Cómo? -dijo Sam.

-Ya lo has oido.

-¿Qué te hemos hecho? -dijo Lily.

-¿Que me habéis hecho? Por favor, disculparme, vosotras no habéis hecho nada. Nunca hacéis nada, sois angelitos. ¡Sois lo peor de este colegio al igual que vuestros novios!

-¿¡Qué!? -dijo Nick, intento saltar sobre Mara pero Lily y Sam la cogieron por los hombros.

-Nick déjala.

-Pero, ¿quién se cree que es?

-Vamos, Nick a dormir, venga -dijo Sam tirando de ella.

Nick dio media vuelta. Pero cuando Sam y Lily se despistaron salto sobre Mara.

-¿Quien te crees que eres? -grito Nick, pegándole un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡NICK! -gritaron Lily y Sam.

Mara la agarro por el pelo.

-Soy Mara. Y digo lo que me da la gana, ¿vale? -grito Mara

-¡No! -grito Nick y le pego en la barbilla y la agarro por el pelo.

Hizo que Mara le soltara el pelo y la arrastro por la habitación del pelo.

-Nick suéltala -dijo Lily intentando soltarle las manos.

-Lily, déjame en paz.

Mara se levanto y le pego un puñetazo en la nariz a Nick.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? -Remus entraba seguido de Sirius y James-. Estáis armando un alboroto que se oye por todo el coleg...

-¡Nick! -Sirius salto sobre Nick y la agarro. Nick comenzó a pegarle patadas a Mara.

-¡Te partiré la cara, desagradecida! ¡Sirius, suéltame! -Nick se movía-. ¡Que me sueltes! -Nick le dio una patada en la entrepierna a Sirius. Sirius quedo encogido.

-¿Desagradecida? Eso es lo que tu eres, asquerosa -grito Mara, James y Remus la agarraban de los brazos-. No me toquéis, dejarme en paz, no me toquéis.

Nick le pego un puñetazo en el estomago.

-¡Ya vale! -grito Sam, cogiendo a Nick con la ayuda de Lily-. Mara, me has decepcionado, nunca pense que dirías eso. Pero, Nick no es suficiente motivo para pegarle.

Nick miraba con odio a Mara.

-Rastrera...

Mara escupió a Nick.

-¡Piérdete!

-Esto ya es demasiado. ¡Te matare! ¿Me has oído?

-Perfectamente, te esperare Nicole.

Sirius que andaba con dificultad. Cogió del brazo a Nick y se la llevo de la habitación.

-Perdona, Sirius. Pero...

-Esta bien -dijo Sirius-. Hoy te vienes conmigo no este el ambiente para quedarte en esa habitación.

James y Remus se despidieron y salieron detrás de Nick y Sirius.

Lily miro a Mara con el entrecejo fruncido y con tristeza.

-Lil... -empezó Mara.

Lily y Mara siempre se habían llevado muy bien. Pero algo había pasado que lo había cambiado todo y ahora esto, a Lily las lagrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos.

-Mara, no entiendo porque ese odio...

-Lily déjame que te explique.

-No, Mara. Con lo de hoy ha sido suficiente. Buenas noches –dijo Sam tajantemente.

-Si, a mi es a la única que James le responde los besos, lo que pasa es que siempre los tiene que cortar porque Santa Lily esta por ahí, pero si que me responde los besos -dijo Emma en clase de Pociones a sus amigas, estaban delante de Lily, Nick y Sam.

Nick miro a Lily y negó con la cabeza. Nick tenía un ojo morado y el labio hinchado.

-No le hagas caso -le susurro Sam al oído.

-Oye, Lilian, ve preparándote porque James me ha dicho que pronto te va a dejar, vete haciéndote a la idea -dijo Emma girándose.

-Te voy a... -Nick se había levantado de su silla.

-Señorita Moore -dijo la profesora de Pociones-. ¿Qué ocurre?

Nick se sentó.

-Nada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué se ha levantado de su silla? -Nick le sonrió-. Continué su trabajo señorita Moore.

-Esta bien –la profesora se alejo-. Barbie Malibu –Emma se dio media vuelta.

-¿Me llamas? –dijo Emma.

Sam y Lily se reían.

-Si –dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

-Ahora te ríes pero cuando Jamsie te deje esas risas se convertirán en lágrimas –dijo Emma con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Lily le dio una bofetada.

-Cállate de una vez, Emma.

-Señorita Evans, ¿ha pegado a la señorita Rogers? –Lily miro con odio a Emma-. ¿Por qué?

-Se lo ha buscado.

-Siga con la poción.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en la pocion.

-¿Le has pegado a Emma una bofetada? -le pregunto Sirius interesado.

Lily asintió y continuo andando.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto James que los alcanzo.

Lily lo miro con reproche.

-Se lo había buscado -dijo Nick con los ojos entrecerrados-. Vamos, Lil -dijo Nick cogiendo del brazo a Lily y a Sam.

-¿Qué mosca les ha picado? -dijo James confuso.

-No lo se. Pero, me da que ha sido algo que le ha dicho Emma a Lily y no se porque me da que esta relacionado contigo.

James fruncio el entrecejo.

-¿Qué le habrá dicho...? -dijo James con algo de enfado en la voz.

-Pues algo que no le ha hecho demasiado gracia... -dijo Remus.

-Voy ha hablar con ella -dijo James.

-¿Con quien? -pregunto Sirius.

-Con Emma -y se dirijio a ella.

-Creo que ellos no tienen la culpa de que Emma sea una asquerosa -dijo Sam parandose.

-Si, tienes razón -dijo Lily.

-Bueno, pues demos media vuelta -dijo Nick dando media vuelta.

-¿Qué hace hablando con esa? -dijo Lily enfadandose.

-¿Qué le has dicho a Lily? -dijo James.

-¿Yo? Nada, Jamsie -dijo Emma cogiendo la corbata de James.

-Ya, estoy segurisimo de que no le has dicho nada -dijo James enfadandose.

-No te enfades solo le he dicho una cosa y ya se ha molestado. Adios -dijo Emma dandole un beso en la mejilla.

James se quedo confundido. ¿Que seria lo que le había dicho Emma a Lily? Dio media vuelta y se encontro cara a cara con Lily estaba roja y parecia que iba a explotar. Le dio una bofetada y dio media vuelta. Se alejo seguida de Sam y Nick.

-Pero...

-Creo que no le ha hecho mucha gracia que hablaras con ella y encima que te diera el beso en la mejilla -dijo Remus mirando la marca que le había dejado Lily en la mejilla.

-¡Si solo le he preguntado que le había dicho! -dijo James molesto.

-Pero, ella ya estaba enfadada por lo que le haya dicho Emma y encima bueno...

-Vamos a comer -dijo Sirius viendo la cara de James.

Se sentaron frente a las chicas.

-Lil, ¿qué te ha dicho Emma?

-No te incunbe -dijo Lily todavia roja.

-¡Claro que me incunbe! Para algo eres mi novia.

-Pues no por mucho tiempo -dijo Lily levantandose.

James se quedo de piedra.

-¿Cómo que no por mucho tiempo? -le dijo James.

-Ya me has oído.

Lily salio del comedor, cruzo la puerta y se encontro con Emma que la miro con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Ya te has salido con la tuya -le dijo Lily con desprecio.

-Ya lo se. Pronto James será solo mio -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues quedatelo.

Lily no pudo aguantar más las lagrimas.

-Tranquila que lo hare -dijo entrando en el comedor.

-¡Lily! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? -dijo Sam mirando como su amiga lloraba sin control. Se sentó junto a ella.

-No lo se -dijo metiendo la cabeza entre las piernas.

-Pero, ¿no ves que estas dejando que ella gane y se salga con la suya? Y es que no solo eso, se va a llevar a tu novio -le grito Nick.

-Nick, no me grites, ya lo se.

-Vamos a la habitación, Lily.

-No espera quiero visitar a Sally primero -dijo Lily.

Fueron a la enfermería.

-¿Y Sally? -pregunto Sam.

-¡Hola Samantha! Pues, se recupero muy bien y sus tíos se la han llevado, solo tenia que estar un dia mas en cama y que mejor que en su casa. Luego tenia el entierro así que...

-Entonces... No la volveremos a ver... -dijo Nick con tristeza.

-No seais negativas, seguro que si. Siempre podeis escribirle una carta.

-Tiene razón -dijo Lily-. Vamos a la lechucería.

Nick, Sam y Lily se dirigian hacia la lechucería cuando oyeron una voz familiar la de Emma.

-¡James! Que no te enfades conmigo -dijo Emma.

Lily asomo la cabeza y vio a James muy enfadado discutiendo con Emma.

-¿Qué no me enfade contigo?

-Pues claro. ¿Te enfadas porque le digo la verdad?

-Claro, perdona Emma.

-¡James! No te vayas.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

Oyeron que los pasos venian hacia ellas, corrieron un poco e hicieron como que hablaban.

-Hola -dijo James tras ellas.

Sam y Nick se giraron, Lily miro hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres? -le dijo Nick con desprecio.

-Hablar con Lily.

Lily sintio que el corazon se le partia. Se giro.

-Dime -la voz le temblaba.

-En privado, mejor.

-Ahora voy -les dijo a Sam y Nick que la miraban preocupada.

-Pues... esto... -comenzo James.

-Mira te voy a ahorrar el numerito que tengas pensado montar o las excusas que me vayas a sacar.

James la miro extrañado. Emma apareció por uno de los pasillos.

-¡Oh! La estas dejando vale... Luego hablamos.

-¿Qué? Mira Emma te voy a cerrar esa bocaza que tienes y le vas a explicar a Lily tus mentiras.

-No quiero que haga nada. Tu y yo hemos terminado -dijo Lily. Las lagrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos, empezo a ver borroso dio media vuelta y se fue de alli a paso firme las lagrimas le caían sin parar.

-¡Lily! -grito James detrás suyo. Sintio que corria la cogió del hombro-. Lily... -vio que lloraba.

-déjame en paz James. Cuando aprendas ha deshacerte de tus fans y de sus besos y mentiras hablaremos -dijo Lily con la voz cogida. Se soltó de el y continuo andando.

-Lily yo no quiero acabar contigo...

-Ya me has oído. Hablaremos cuando te dejen en paz. Mira puedo aguantar un beso, una mentira, pero no miles de besos durante el dia y una mentira tras otra mientras pasa el dia. Yo no puedo estar siempre contigo, aprende a quitartelas de encima.

Nick y Sam la esperaban en la esquina corrio hacia ellas y se las llevo de alli, cuando estuvieron en los dormitorios se echo a llorar de nuevo y les conto que le habia dicho. Nick la miro con una sonrisa.

-Entonces hoy mismo se deshace de todas esas brujas.

Lily rio.

-Te quiere mucho Lily. Y lo sabes... -le dijo Sam.

Lily se echo de nuevo a llorar. Nick asesino con la mirada a Sam.

-Y, ¿si no se deshace de ellas? Y, ¿si no quiere volver conmigo?

-Pero si ya te ha dicho que no quería acabar contigo.

-Le quiero mucho... -dijo Lily pegandose contra el colchon.

-Es que eres tonta -le dijo Nick-. Eso se lo podias haber dicho estando con él.

-Pero, asi se deshara mas rapidamente -le dijo Sam.

-Ya bueno... Supongo.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le dijo Remus a James cuando entraba en la habitación.

James sonrió.

-Me ha dejado.

Sirius lo miro con desconcierto y Remus alzo una ceja.

-¿Y te ríes?

-¿Qué quieres que me eche a llorar? -le dijo James con la voz quebrada.

-Pero, ¿te ha dejado por lo de Emma?

-Si -dijo mientras se metia a la cama.

-Pero, Cornamenta, que son las 5 de la tarde.

-No tengo hambre, solo quiero pensar.

-Nadie ha dicho que tengas hambre -dijo Sirius riendose, Remus lo fulmino con la mirada-. Vale, vale. Ya nos vamos. A ver si vemos a Lilian.

Remus le dio un empujon.

-Deja de ser insensible Canuto -y cerro la puerta.

A James una lagrima le cayo por la mejilla. Se la limpio rapidamente pero no pudo evitar que cayeran una lagrima tras otra. Se pego contra la pared y se sentó en una esquina.

Lily se levanto de su cama.

-Lil, ¿ha donde vas, son la una de la madrugada?

-Shh.

Lily salio de la sala común. Mientras andaba, no podia evitar llorar pensando en James.

-¿Por qué lloras? -dijo una voz tras ella.

-¡Kevin! Por nada.

-¿Que te ha hecho Potter?

-Nada -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?

-Kev, no hagas sufrir a ninguna chica.

-No lo hare.

-Asi me gusta. Y, buscate una chica que te corresponda...

-Pero... A mi solo hay otra chica que me gusta a parte de ti, aunque como ya te dije, no me gustas ya tanto, y es Nora... Pero ella solo tiene ojos para Potter -dijo Kevin con tristeza.

-Eso no es verdad. Se que le gustas a Nora, lo que pasa es que ella hace que le gusta James -la voz se le quebro-, porque se piensa que tu solo tienes ojos para mi. Declarate, veras como no te arrepientes.

Kevin tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿De verdad? -Lily asintio-. Gracias, Lil.

-De nada.

Kevin se levanto.

-Por cierto no estes triste, ya sabes que Potter sin ti, simplemente, no sabe vivir.

Lily le sonrió.

-Gracias Kevin.


	11. Unas Tristes y Otras También

Ya estoy aquí otra vez!! . xDD Esta vez fui puntual!! Me merezco un premio! XDD T.T Naa... Prometo intentar seguir así -- Bueno, ya me callo y les dejo leyendo 0 :

Capitulo 11 – Unas Tristes Y Otras También

Todo el colegio sabia que James Potter iba ha hablar seriamente con sus fans. Todas ellas estaban llenas de emoción, no solo porque fuera ha hablar con ellas, si no porque sabían que James estaba de nuevo libre.

-Cuando sepan que es lo que les vas a decir... -dijo Sirius procurando no reír-. Vas a provocar la depresión más grande jamás vista en Inglaterra.

-No exageres.

-No lo hago.

-Deberías dejar de llorar. Tienes los ojos hinchados, Cornamenta –dijo Remus mirandolo.

-¿En serio?

-Estas descuidando tu imagen -James sonrió-. Te viene bien estar con Lily, te preocupas más por no salir de mala forma a la calle.

-¿Qué calle? –pregunto Remus.

-Bueno, bueno, se entiende, ¿no?

-Claro.

James y Remus se sonrieron y se aguantaron la risa.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Sirius al ver las caras de sus amigos.

-Nada -dijo James encogiéndose de hombros. Remus negó con la cabeza.

Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

-Siri-boy, así no te ves atractivo -dijo James. Remus y James soltaron una carcajada.

-Que graciosos sois.

-¿Verdad? -dijo Remus.

James miro hacia Lily, que lo miraba fijamente. Lily desvió la mirada.

-Te echa de menos -dijo Nick.

-Pues no parece precisamente triste -dijo mirando como los chicos reían.

-No seas así. Mirale los ojos, los tiene hinchados -dijo Sam-. Y no creo que sea de otra cosa que de llorar.

Lily evitaba a James siempre que podía, pero había veces que era incapaz de hacerlo. La profesora de Adivinación parecía que lo único que quería era que James y Lily estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

-Evans y Potter, Black y Rogers, Lupin y Moore...

-Profesora, ¿podría ponerme con otra persona? -pregunto Lily

-Señorita Evans, espero que no implique sus asuntos amorosos en el trabajo.

Lily se ruborizo. Se sentó junto a James, él le sonrió dulcemente.

-Hola.

Lily hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Veamos...

-¿No piensas hablarme?

-Lo estoy haciendo.

-Pero, que no sea solo de las clases.

Lily miro al libro y comenzó a leer las instrucciones.

-Bueno, ¿has entendido algo? -dijo Lily que no había comprendido lo que había leído por estar mirando a James. Lo miro a los ojos. Sam tenia razón los tenia hinchados. James inclino la cabeza y fue acercándose a ella, Lily se había quedado de piedra era incapaz de moverse o decir algo, más bien no quería, quería que la besara. Sus labios se rozaron, James se acerco más a ella y la beso.

-¡Potter!

James y Lily dieron un brinco.

-¿Si? -James giro la cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con la profesora de adivinación-. Er...

-¡Concéntrese!

-Eso intento -susurro James.

-Y lo mismo le digo a usted, señorita Potter.

-¿Cómo me ha llamado?

-Señorita Evans, por supuesto.

-No, me ha llamado señorita Potter, él es Potter y yo soy Evans.

-Ya lo se. ¿Qué más da que le llame ahora Potter? Si en un futuro no muy lejano será Lily Potter.

-¿Qué?

-No hace falta tener ningún don especial para darse cuenta de que usted se casará con él -James sonrió feliz-. Ahora intenten continuar su trabajo.

Lily se había ruborizado intensamente y negaba con la cabeza.

-No me casaré contigo -dijo Lily mirándolo, él le sonrió, Lily no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios.

-Lo harás.

Lily cogió su libro y empezó a abanicarse.

-Bueno, ¿por donde íbamos?

-Por el beso -dijo James acercándose de nuevo a la pelirroja. Lily se alejo de él.

-Estoy hablando de la clase, Potter -dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

James bufo.

Nick soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué te casas con Jamsie Pooh?

-Tonterías de la profesora -dijo Lily intentando no darle importancia.

-¿Te lo ha predecido? -Nick abrió mucho los ojos, adoraba a la profesora.

-No, solo ha dicho que no hacia falta ningún don especial para darse cuenta -dijo imitando la voz de la profesora.

-Tiene razón -dijo Sam.

-Pero, si tu no le crees nada -dijo Lily.

-Es que esta más claro que el agua que lo vas ha hacer -Sam se encogió de hombros.

-No se yo...

-¡Gracias! -alguien la abrazaba fuertemente. Kevin. Nora venia corriendo por uno de los pasillos, sonrió a Lily.

-De nada -dijo intentando sonreír.

-Gracias por decírselo -dijo Nora.

-Alguien se lo tenía que decir, ¿no?

Nora asintió.

-Haceís una pareja adorable -dijo Sam.

-¿Tu crees? -Nora se ruborizo.

-¡Claro! -dijo Nick. Kevin abrazo a Nora.

-Te debo una, Lil -le dijo Kevin-. Pídeme lo que sea.

-Ahora mismo no me puedes ayudar con nada, Kev -dijo Lily mirando a James, suspiro.

-No te preocupes -Kevin le guiño un ojo-. Adiós.

-Adiós -se despidió Nora con una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Por fin! -Nick daba saltos-. No mas Thomson.

Sam sonrió.

-No es tan mal chico -dijo Lily.

-Ya claro, lo que tu digas. No más Kevin, no más Kevin -Nick empezó a bailar.

-Tranquilízate.

-¿Qué tanta alegría? -pregunto Sirius cogiéndola por la cintura.

Nick se quedo quieta.

-Nada -se encogió de hombros.

-Ya... ¿También os ha dicho que se casa? -dijo Sirius señalando a Lily con la cabeza.

-Si, pero no es por eso -contesto Sam abrazada a Remus.

Lily y James estaban frente a frente, Lily miraba hacia otro lado. James la miraba fijamente.

-Esto... Bueno, nos vamos, ¿vale? Adios -se despidió Remus.

-Siento dañar estos momentos -dijo Lily.

-No, no pasa nada -dijo Nick-. No tiene importancia.

-Nick.

-Bueno, igual un poquito. Pero no te preocupes.

-Si queréis podéis comer con ellos, yo comeré sola o ya veré.

-No te vamos a dejar sola boba.

-Hacerlo por mi -dijo mirándolas.

-No...

-Sam, por favor. Nick...

Nick bufó.

-Como quieras.

-Gracias -dijo abrazándola. Miro a Sam.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

Sam y Nick se sentaron junto a Sirius, Remus y James.

-¿Lily? -pregunto James.

-Allí sola –dijo Sam molesta-. Se ha empeñado en que comamos con vosotros, no quiere estropear estos momentos...

James miro al fondo de la mesa. Se levanto.

-No creo que sea buena idea -dijo Nick.

James no le hizo caso y se sentó frente a Lily.

-Hola.

Lily alzo la mirada, hubiera sonreído, pero algo la hizo cambiar de opinión.

-¿No has tenido suficiente con lo de esta mañana? Déjame en paz –dijo levantándose de la mesa.

James se quedo confuso. Volvió con sus amigos.

-Te lo dije -James frunció el entrecejo-. Lo del beso de esta mañana –Nick suspiro-. Mira ella lo quería tanto como tú, pero es así... –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Os he reunido aquí por una sola razón -dijo james, sus fans dieron grititos de emoción-. No quiero ni llantos ni depresiones -se miraron entre si sorprendidas-. A ver si lo entendéis a la primera. Quiero que me dejéis en paz para el resto de mi vida. ¿Entendido? Vamos a ver me explico. No quiero nunca más nada de esto: de vuestras bocas un Jamsie Pooh, besos, bobadas como que estoy saliendo con alguna de vosotras, no seáis cariñosas conmigo. Resumiendo, no quiero NADA vuestro.

-Estas de broma -dijo Emma seria por primera vez.

-No.

Algunas empezaron a llorar otras se quedaron tan sorprendidas que eran incapaces de hacer nada.

-Tú eras la única razón por la que estaba en este colegio -dijo Emma.

-Pues vete.

Emma que se había mantenido tranquila, rompió a llorar. Camila tenía la mirada perdida. Kevin toco la puerta.

-Eh... -miro la escena-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

James se encogió de hombros.

-Les he dicho que me dejaran en paz para siempre -varias chicas salieron del aula.

-Bien hecho, ¿ya has terminado? -James asintió-. Vale, entonces me llevo a Nora.

-Entre tanta depresiva, me estoy poniendo mala. Esto deberías haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.

-Tu...

-Si, era una de tus fans, pero con el único propósito de tapar mis sentimientos hacia Kev. Una vez entras no puedes salir, ahora que has "desecho" el club. Soy libre.

Nora sonrió.

-Vamos al comedor. ¿Vienes?

James asintió.

-Esta bien.

-Lily se va a poner loca de contenta -dijo Kevin. Nora sonrió alegremente miraron a James.

-Eso espero.

-Claro que si.

-¿Es verdad que te has quitado para siempre a tus fans de encima? -pregunto una chica. James asintió-. Sorprendente. Así me gusta -dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Gracias, Hanna.

Entraron en el comedor, busco con la mirada a Lily. Lily miro hacia la puerta, James le sonreía tímidamente.

-¿Crees que si utilizo esa misma técnica con Sirius, funcionaria? -pregunto Nick haciendo que se centrara en ella.

-Vete a tu a saber -dijo Lily con una sonrisa. James sonreía feliz.

-¡¡Esta sonriendo!! ¿A qué tiene una sonrisa preciosa? -dijo Sam.

-Si... -dijo Nick riendo.

-No seáis bobas.

-No lo somos, la boba eres tú.

Otro capitulo más . Que les pareció? Dejenme reviews!!! Acepto sugerencias de todo tipo! Aix! Muchas gracias por leerlo v.v y por dejarme esos reviews tan lindos que son los que me animan a seguir!! T.T

Ely- Barchu: Bueno, es obvio que Lily y James se van a reconciliar o.o Si no, cuando nace Harry? XDDD Pero, quiero alargar un poco mas la ruptura... xDD Eres mi lectora mas veterana, verdad?? - Gracias por leer y dejarme reviews!!

Yunne Black de Lupin: TT Orgullosa ? Gracias... v.v Mmm... No se, creo que hice a Nicky así porque me parece que es el estilo de chica que va con Sirius, aunque tienes razón, en los próximos capitulos la hare más refinada... Besos y muchas gracias por leer!!!

Kire : Wow... Esto.. Gracias!!! o.o xD Me dejaste sorprendida... Shi... u.u Pubre Sally... Quiza aparezca en algun otro capitulo o.o Mm.. No se o.o .

Karipotter : Q te parecio este capitulo?? Como ya le dije a Ely, ellos se tienen que reconciliar!!! - Pero cuando... Mm.. No se... :P Na... prontito!!

Ruki Evans: Todavía intrigada???? o.o xDDD 0 Muchas gracias por eso de mas que genial!! .. Sigue leyendo!!!


	12. ¿Hablamos?

Capitulo 12 - ¿Hablamos?

Lily miraba al lago con la mirada perdida.

-Lil, cariño, ya veras como habláis un día de estos -le dijo Nick.

-¿Tu crees? Nick ya han pasado dos semanas. Dos -Lily volvía a llorar.

-Pero no te puedes pasar todos los días llorando -le dijo abrazándola.

-Pero es que todavía no hemos hablado. Se que les ha dicho a sus fans que lo olviden, pero creo que no quiere volver conmigo.

-No seas tonta.

-Entonces, ¿qué explicación le das?

-Que... ¿no encuentra el momento?

Lily se levanto. Para entrar al castillo tenia que pasar por delante suyo.

-Vamos Nick.

Pasaron delante de ellos. Lily paso casi corriendo.

-¿Cuándo vas ha hablar con ella-le dijo Sirius.

-No lo sé-dijo; James con la voz quebrada-. Odio que me evite en todas partes, que no me mire a la cara y encontarla llorando...

-Pues, yo tengo la solución perfecta -dijo Sirius.

-No, esta vez hazme caso a mi James y no al loco de turno -le dijo Remus.

James asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Loco de turno?

-Habla con ella este sábado que hay salida a Hogsmeade.

-No espera. Aun mejor haz que se quede contigo encerrada en la habitación en esa salida -Remus alzo una ceja-. ¡Si! Así, si quiere o no quiere hablar contigo, va a tener que hacerlo. Venga. Andaaa... Hazme caso, esta vez se que va a funcionar.

-Quizá funcione -dijo Remus, al ver la cara con la que le miraba Sirius-. Hazle caso.

-No se...

-¿Si-dijo Sirius haciendo pucheros. (N/A: Que mono )

-Bueno...

-Genial. Bueno yo haré el plan, ¿vale? Incluso la meteré en la habitación... No, no mejor aun... -Sirius se callo miro a Remus, se levantaron y dejaron a James sentado.

-¿A donde vais?

-Tu quédate ahí-le; dijo Remus.

-Y olvida lo que hemos dicho -dijo Sirius.

-Angelito -dijo Sirius.

-¿Que quieres-le contesto Nick desde la otra parte de la mesa.

-Ven aquí por favor.

Nick se levanto y se sento junto a Sirius.

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno necesitaba hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?

-Tu quieres que principito y Lil vuelvan, ¿no?

Nick miro con los ojos entrecerrados a James.

-Quizás.

-Bien, entonces te explicare mi plan, cuando el principito no este.

-Vale -le dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

-Lil, te tenemos una sorpresa -le dijeron Sam y Nick.

-Bueno, pero rapidito que todavía tengo que recoger esto -dijo señalando su parte de la habitación, antes de irnos a Hogsmeade.

-Vale -dijo Nick con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Necesitamos que te vendes los ojos.

Lily las miro con desconfianza.

-Venga.

Le ataron un pañuelo alrededor de los ojos.

-Bien ahora nosotras te llevamos.

Sirius la cogió en brazos.

-¿Quién me ha cogido-dijo Lily, intento quitarse la venda-. No me puedo quitar esto.

-Ya lo sabemos.

Sirius entro en el dormitorio de los chicos. Dejo en el suelo a Lily. Remus retenía a James en el baño. Nick le hizo señas de que saliera, Sam le quito el hechizo al pañuelo.

-Bueno ahora si te lo puedes quitar -dijo Nick cerrando la puerta.

Lily se quito el pañuelo y vio que James la miraba desde la puerta del baño.

-Esto si que no -dijo Lily intentando abrir la puerta-. Me han encerrado contigo.

James la miro extrañado e intento abrir la puerta también.

-Pues mira tu que bien, así hablaremos.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Ya...

-Mira, James. Fuimos muy inocentes al creer que lo nuestro funcionaria -Lily sentía otra vez esas ganas de llorar, sintió que algo húmedo caía por su mejilla. Se limpio la lagrima.

James negó con la cabeza.

-No, Lily, no lo fuimos. Sabes que yo hago por ti lo que sea.

-¿A sí-dijo; Lily irónicamente-. No lo creo Jamsie Pooh -dijo imitando la voz de Emma.

James la miro con reproche y se sentó en el suelo. Lily se sentó frente a él en el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Sabes que no nos van a sacar de aquí hasta que no hayamos arreglado lo nuestro-le dijo James.

-Pues ya me puedo ir acostumbrando a tu presencia.

-Llevamos dos horas aquí encerrados y definitivamente no me quieres hablar, solo me miras y te echas a llorar y además no me dejas que te hable ni que me acerque, no sé que pretendes -le dijo James molesto.

-Ya me has oído, no pienso hablarte.

-Vale, pues no me hables. Pero no llores...

-No lloro por ti -la voz se le quebraba sin parar.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

Lily volvió a llorar.

-Callate... -susurro.

-Lil... Venga no llores, mira cuanto mas te niegues a arreglarlo mas vas a llorar.

-¡Que no lloro por eso!

-Entonces, ¿por qué?

-Porque... Porque... -no sabia que excusa darle, James se acercaba a ella-. James, te he dicho que no te acerques a mi -James la abrazo-. No me hagas esto...

-¿No me vas a dejar que te quiera-le dijo James y poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de ella.

-Si, pero... No, James, no -le dijo apartandose.

-Lil, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada. Solo que... Siento mucho haberlo dejado contigo... Yo no, yo no quería dejarlo... Pero, estaba harta de Emma y de sus bobadas y de que tu en parte le siguieras el juego... Y yo... Yo estaba cansada... Y estas dos semanas han sido las peores de mi vida. Te quiero mucho -Lily agacho la cabeza.

James la beso.

-Te quiero, te amo, solo a ti. Y si les sigo las bobadas es para que no se pongan más pesadas. Pero ya les he dejado todo bien clarito -Lily lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-No quiero que nos volvamos a separar -le dijo entre sollozos.

-Yo tampoco...

-Tenemos 5 horas por delante. Creo que me voy a morir del asco -dijo Lily tumbándose en la cama de James.

-¿Cómo que del asco-dijo tumbándose junto a ella.

-Si, de estar junto a ti, cinco horas seguidas. Sin hacer NADA.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Por el tono de voz Lily adivino en lo que pensaba James.

-Eso no -dijo riéndose.

-¿El qué-dijo; James con inocencia.

-Eso en lo que estas pensando.

-Y, ¿en qué pienso?

-Tú sabrás.

-Mmm... No -dijo James con tono angelical.

-James -dijo Lily tirándolo de la cama.

-¿Por qué me tiras?

-Por hacerte el inocentón -le dijo sacándole la lengua.

-¿El inocentón?

-Sí.

James tiro a Lily de la cama, cayo sobre él. La miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué-le; dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-Tienes los ojos, la sonrisa, el pelo, la nariz, la boca, el cuerpo, todo, más bonito que he visto en mi vida.

Lily se sonrojo.

-No digas tonterías -le dijo pegándole. Intento incorporarse pero unos brazos estaban sobre su cintura-. James suéltame.

James negó con la cabeza.

-Eres mi prisionera.

-¿Tu prisionera? Ya... -Lily se impulso e hizo que James quedara sobre ella.

-Así mejor -dijo él.

-Sueltame o se te dormirán las manos.

-No -le dijo él tomando de nuevo impulso y dejando a Lily sobre él.

Lily suspiro.

-Como quieras. Dormiré un ratito.

James la beso, primero con suavidad pero luego el beso se volvió mas apasionado. Lily le desabrocho la camisa a James y se quito su camisa.

-Espera... Por si se les ocurre adelantarse -dijo Lily levantándose comenzó a correr un armario, James se levanto y la ayudo. Sus pieles se rozaron y ambos sintieron un escalofrío.

James se acerco a Lily la beso.

-James... Yo nunca...

-No, ya lo sé. Pero yo, sí. Te enseñaré el camino.

Lily miro al chico.

-¿Cómo que tu sí?

James evito la mirada de Lily.

-Es... Es una historia muy larga... No pensaba que saldría justo en este momento...

-Pues, ha salido y creo que será mejor que lo dejemos para otra ocasión.

-Como quieras -dijo James atándose la camisa y sentándose en el sillón.

-Vale, ahora cuéntame la historia.

-No es buena idea.

-Ah, claro.

-Lil, no quiero que volvamos a estropearlo, ahora que lo hemos arreglado.

-Esta bien -dijo Lily molesta.

-Pero, eso paso hace ya casi un año, no tiene importancia de verdad. Además yo solo te quiero a ti. De verdad.

-Y te creo, tontorron -dijo Lily besando a James. Sonrió.

-Entonces, lo hemos arreglado pero no estamos juntos, ¿no?

-Exactamente -le dijo James con una sonrisa cómplice.

Se pusieron uno en cada punta del sillón. James volvió a besar a Lily.

-Te quiero -le susurro al oído.

-Yo también.

Oyeron un "Click" y se separaron rápidamente y comenzaron ha hablar de las notas que tenían de cursos anteriores.

-¡Hola-dijo Sam.

-Aleluya -dijo Lily levantándose del sillón-. Creí que me tendría que quedar aquí toda la vida.

-Si es con la compañía que tenias, no creo que te importaría.

Lily alzo las cejas.

-Lo que tu digas, Nick -y salió de la habitación.

-¿No lo habéis arreglado-pregunto Nick casi histérica.

-Bueno, arreglarlo si, pero hemos decidido no ser mas pareja.

-¿Que-preguntaron todos a la vez.

James se levanto, cogió su capa y salió de la habitación.

-No se yo si creérmelo -dijo Sirius.

-Siempre desconfiando -le dijo Nick.

-Si... Pero, ¿es que no habéis visto ese brillo de felicidad que tenían los dos en los ojos?

-No... -dijeron Nick y Sam.

-Yo si -dijo Remus.

-Pero, no tiene porque ser por algo de ellos dos -dijo Sam.

-Si, puede ser por cualquier otra cosa.

-Habia demasiada complicidad -concluyo Sirius.

-¿Complicidad?

-Además conozco a James como si fuera mi hijo -dijo riendose, y sé que se han arreglado.

-Si tienes razón -le dijo Remus.

James salió del castillo busco a Lily con la mirada y la encontró sentada donde él siempre se sentaba.

-Hola -le susurro al oído.

-Hola -saludo Lily con una sonrisa. Lo abrazo-. Te quiero.

-Y yo.

-Creo que no sospechan nada.

-No estés tan segura...

-¿Por qué?

-Sirius siempre descubre que pasa o si no, lo sospecha y nunca falla.

-Pues que sospeche -le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -James rio-. Entremos al castillo -le dijo Lily cogiéndolo de la mano.

Entraron en el comedor hablando animadamente. Varios ojos los miraban con interés.

-Pero, ¿vosotros no erais solo amigos-pregunto Nick al ver las caras de felicidad de sus amigos.

-Si -contesto Lily mirando a James, sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sonrieron.

Sirius comenzó a reírse.

-Ya, esto, si claro -dijo intentando no reírse.

-Piensa lo que quieras Sirius -le dijo Lily sentándose entre James y Sam.

-No lo dudes.

-Vale -dijo Lily indiferente mientras se servía la comida.

-Mira, a mi no me metas ese cuento, ¿vale-le susurro Sirius a James.

James lo miro intrigado.

-¿Qué cuento?

-No te hagas el tonto -dijo Sirius mirándolo a los ojos-. Te conozco bien y sabes que a mi no me puedes mentir.

James rió.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Sirius lo miro ofendido.

Holaaaaaa! Buf, no me lo puedo creer estoy aquí, otra vez! xX Por alguna extraña razón habia abandonado este fic... Bueno extraña, la verdad es que no... Vacaciones de un mes sin ordenador, examenes por todas partes y mi profesor de matematicas dandome deberes y examenes como para 5 personas ps... Me dejaban muy poco tiempo. Esta bien! No tengo excusas que valgan vv Perdoooon! Perdon, perdon... Lo deje abandonado por pereza, perooo... Espero poder terminarlo antes de publicar el nuevo que tengo pensado... Besos y gracias por leer (aunque yo lo abandone .U)


	13. Obligación a ¿confesar?

Capitulo 13 - Obligación a... ¿confesar?

-Si no me lo dices juro no volver a dirigirte la palabra -dijo Sirius entrando en la habitación.

¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-La verdad -Sirius acorralo a James en una esquina.

-Ya la sabes -dijo James levantando el brazo de Sirius y yendo hacia su cama.

-No -dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Sabes que cuando sospecho algo nunca fallo.

-Para todo hay una primera vez -James se encogió de hombros.

-Déjalo ya, Canuto -dijo Remus dándole un golpe en el hombro. Sirius miro a Remus-. Si tienen algo que decirnos ya nos lo dirán no los presiones.

James rió.

-Creo que deberías pensar como él.

Sirius lo miro con desconfianza.

-Está bien, pero si antes hacer una pequeña prueba.

-Lo que quieras.

Sirius olió las sabanas de James.

-Si querías mentir, por lo menos hazlo bien y cambia las sabanas -dijo soltando una carcajada. James alzo una ceja-. ¡Ja¡¡Lo sabia! Otra vez Siri Boy resolvió el caso de Potter/Evans. ¿Soy o no el mejor-Sirius comenzó a dar saltos por la habitación.

James puso los ojos en blanco y miro a Remus que los miraba divertido.

-Si, Canuto, eres el mejor haciendo de perro detector de olores -dijo Remus riéndose.

¡Si-dijo Sirius haciéndose el importante.

-Menudo par de casos perdidos -dijo James.

¿Te atreverás a negarme que Lily ha estado ahí acostada-dijo señalando la cama.

James alzo una ceja.

-No, ha estado ahí acostada -dijo James con serenidad.

Sirius hizo una señal de triunfo.

-Pues no creo que…

-Ya se lo que estas pensando y…

-Como no tengo razón… Lo hice, lo hice, lo conseguí, si señor, soy el mejor. Todos juntos, Sirius, aja, aja -canto Sirius aplaudiendo (N/A: La canción del verano . xD)

Remus comenzó a reírse. James los miro con reproche.

¿Qué se supone que has resuelto? –dijo James esbozando una sonrisa-. Porque si te refieres a que Lily no es virgen estas completamente equivocado. Ella sigue siéndolo.

Remus soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de Sirius.

-Venga ya vale de hacer el tonto, Canuto -dijo Remus haciendo que se sentara.

¿Qué…? Pero si me olfato nunca me falla –dijo Sirius haciendo pucheros.

-Recuerda, Canuto, siempre hay una primera vez para todo –dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily entraba y salía del baño, tarareaba una canción. Recogió su habitación y daba pequeños saltitos.

-And all you need is love… -canto sonriendole a Nick.

Sam soltó una carcajada.

-Venga Lil. Dínoslo ya. Nos arrepentimos de haberos encerrado. Perdón -dijo Nick-. Pero dilo.

Lily rió.

-No hay nada que decir -y continuó cantando.

Nick miro con resignación a Sam.

-Lil, estoy segura de que James ya se lo habrá dicho a Sirius y Remus -dijo Sam.

¿El qué?

-Pues eso. Lo que haya pasado esta tarde.

-Ah. Está bien os lo contare.

Nick y Sam se miraron con felicidad.

-Lo arreglamos, hablamos, hablamos, hablamos y seguimos hablando, de lo que pensábamos hacer cuando se terminara el colegio y todas esas historias. Fue tremendamente aburrido. Pero, me alegra saber que tengo a alguien para contarle las cosas más aburridas del mundo -dijo Lily.

-Er... No me lo creo -dijo Nick.

-Allá tú -Lily se levanto.

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte -dijo Sam agarrándola del brazo-. Ahora suéltalo todo.

-Er... Mejor si me sueltas, Sammie -Sam soltó a Lily. Lily corrió al baño y cerro la puerta-. Olvidarlo no diré nada -dijo riéndose.

-Liiiiil -dijo Nick pegando a la puerta.

-No seáis pesadas.

-Esta bien como quieras. Me voy a ver a Sirius, seguro que ya lo ha averiguado.

Nick salio de la habitación seguida de Sam. Bajaron a la sala común. Había poca gente, subieron a la habitación de los chicos y tocaron la puerta.

¿Sirius?

¡Angelito-dijo Sirius arreglándose el pelo.

¿Y bien?

-No hay mucho. Solo se que siguen siendo novios, pero nada emocionante.

-Ah, entonces nada de amigos -dijo Sam.

James puso los ojos en blanco y se fue de la habitación.

-Lil, casi pierde su virginidad pero por culpa de que mi principito no le quiso decir cierta cosa, sigo siendo pura y casta -dijo Sirius riendo.

-Mmm... Gracias, Sirius, siempre eres de ayuda -dijo besando al chico-. ¿Vienes-le pregunto a Sam.

-No, creo que con que le hables tu será suficiente. Además tengo cosas pendientes con Remusin -dijo Sam recostandose sobre Remus.

-Eso, tiene asuntos pendientes, ni se te ocurra llevartela.

-Vale.

¿Lil?

¿Si?

¿Qué fue lo que no te dijo James?

-Oh, ya lo sabes...

-Si...

Él no es virgen.

¿Y qué mas da?

-Según lo que me dijo él no había besado a ninguna chica y había estado muy tranquilito y de repente ya no es virgen pues, me hace pensar que no es sincero conmigo y que me miente...

-O igual es algo que paso en ese momento pero que él lo omite porque para él no es importante.

-Supongo... Voy a buscarle -dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Salio un poco antes que yo -dijo Nick.

-Ya se donde esta.

¿Qué haces aquí-pregunto Lily a James cuando llego a donde se habían dado su primer beso

¿Eh? Hola. Pues pensar, recordar -dijo James.

¿Qué recordabas?

-Nuestros mejores momentos.

¿Cómo cuales?

-Nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera cita, la primera vez que te ví... -Abrazo a Lily y la beso-. Te quiero tanto... - A Lily una lágrima le cayo por la mejilla. James la miro-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada -Lily esbozo una sonrisa.

¿Seguro-dijo limpiándole la lagrima.

-Es que... No quiero imaginar como seria todo si no estuviera contigo...

James le sonrió

-No exageres.

-No lo hago -bufo Lily.

James rió y la volvió a besar.

-Eres preciosa -le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Lily le saco la lengua-. Si tenemos una niña espero que sea igualita a ti.

Lily rió.

¿Quién ha dicho que vayamos a tener una niña?

-Un niño entonces.

-No, no. ¿Desde cuando vamos a tener hijos¿Desde cuando nos vamos a caras y formar una familia-pregunto Lily.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi -Lily le sonrió.

¿Cómo se supone que sabias que íbamos si quiera a salir juntos?

-No lo sabía. Solo imaginaba... Tenia la esperanza de que algún día te dieras cuenta de que te quería mucho.

-Pues me di cuenta.

-Es que eras una borde.

-No lo era.

¿Cómo que no? Cada vez que te intentaba hablar me matabas con la mirada o dabas media vuelta y te largabas corriendo.

-Eso no es ser borde, eso es dar indirectas de que te largues -le explico Lily.

-Peor...

-Es que eras un pelma. Todo el día persiguiéndome y diciendo¿quieres salir conmigo? Sal conmigo. Y luego esa manía que tenias de despeinarte el pelo y jugar con la snitch, haciéndote el importante, ponías enfermo a cualquiera.

-Pero, eso significa que te fijabas en mi y sabias que hacia.

Lily se sonrojo.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Venga, Lil, que te he pillado -dijo James riéndose.

-No. Es que siempre estabas delante mío poniéndote pesado¡cómo para no verte!

James la miro con desconfianza.

-No me lo creo. No es tan malo confesar que te llamaba la atención.

-No lo hacías. Y tu... Olvídalo -dijo moviendo la cabeza.

-No, dímelo.

-Al principio me halagabas, pero luego me tenias harta hasta que un día vete tu a saber que te paso si te diste un golpe en la cabeza o te caíste desde la escoba a una altura de 100 metros -dijo Lily riéndose, maduraste. Y ya no eras el James que me perseguía por todo el colegio y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para pedirme salir, comencé a echar de menos que me persiguieras y que me pidieras salir, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me gustabas, de que me habías gustado desde el primer momento en que me hablaste, pero que no quería darme cuenta, no quería aceptar que alguien tan arrogante me gustara...

James le sonrió.

-Madure por ti... Y bueno porque no podía seguir siendo igual de imbécil.

-Yo me enamore de ese imbécil.

¿Quieres que vuelva a ser el mismo?

-No, gracias, no. Con una vez en la vida es suficiente. Y¿tu¿Cómo te enamoraste de mi?

-Bueno, la verdad es que me gustaste desde que te vi por primera vez en el tren, me embobaste. Con aquel pelo rojo, esos preciosos ojos verdes, tu carita de niña buena y luego me sonreíste cuando me quede mirándote.

¿Te sonreí?

-Si. ¿No te acuerdas?

-No -dijo Lily intentando recordar-. Si, espera¿tú eras el que se cayó al suelo-James asintió. Lily soltó una carcajada.

-No te rías.

-Es que... te quedaste ahí mirando algo, ahora se que me mirabas a mi, ibas andando y te tropezaste con... Con Remus y me acuerdo de tu reacción¿qué hacias ahi? le preguntaste, Remus se quedo confuso. Fue así como empezasteis a ser amigos¿no?

-Mas o menos -le dijo James sonriendo-. Y bueno pense que la mejor manera de llamar tu atención era haciéndome el importante.

-Moraleja, no te hagas el importante.

-La aprendí hace un año.

-Si, tienes razón. Fue mas o menos hace un año, cuando sucedió el comentado cambio de James Potter.

-Y fue entonces, cuando tu te ruborizabas cuando me veías, pero seguías mostrándote fría.

-Si... -dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Y este año ha sido el mejor -Lily puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿No me digas que no? Por fin, por fin eres mía y de nadie mas, solo mía¿no es lo mejor del mundo-dijo abrazándola.

-No lo se -James la miro con reproche-. Sii, es lo mejor del mundo. Lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Tampoco exageres -Lily rió.

Lo beso dulcemente.

-Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también, princesa.

-

Buf, buf, no me lo puedo creer aquí estoy de nuevo yo x.x Actualizando! Incredible… xDDDD En fin, que iba ha decir yo? O.o No se… Ah! Ya se porque estoy actualizándolo… Porque estoy escribiendo una preciosa secuelaaaaaa! . Ya he dicho demasiado u.uU El proximo capitulo, no, el siguiente será muy tizte T.T pero hay hablaré bastante de Sirius/Nick ù.u aunque no sea de lo más agradable, que se le va a hacer? Tengo que hacer que todo termine mal… ù.u ya he dicho mucho, no, no . Gracias por los reviews! . Os quiero mucho n.n Besukos!


	14. Ella

Capitulo 13 - Ella

No me apetece nada ir a clase, me quedaría mas a gusto en la cama durmiendo -dijo Lily en el desayuno.

Y yo contigo -dijo James.

Lily rió.

Ya somos tres -dijo Sirius bostezando.

¿Has visto que pelos llevas? -dijo Nick.

¿Yo?

Si, obvio que no te has mirado en el espejo.

Pues, ha estado media hora, su tiempo habitual son unas dos horas, quizás por eso no se ha fijado en el pelo -dijo Remus.

Todos rieron menos Sirius.

No había tiempo.

¡¡Emma! -Camila corría hacia una chica.

¿Emma? -preguntaron todos.

Emma miraba sonriente a todo el comedor, ahora tenia un colorcillo moreno que la hacia mucho más guapa. (N/A: Yo creo que el moreno lo habrá cogido del solarium, porque lo que se dice de Francia... Por muy al sur que se vaya, no va coger ni las manchas de barro ù.u)

Volví -dijo la chica sonriendo. Soltó las maletas y se sentó junto a Camila en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Una chica apareció en el comedor y se sentó junto a ellas.

¿Esa no era...? -pregunto James.

Era, ¿no? -dijo Remus.

Es -dijo Sirius.

¡Oh, si que es! -dijo Sam sonriendo-. Y no viene a saludarnos.

La chica dio media vuelta y miro a la mesa de Gryffindor, el pelo largo, liso y rubio paja, los ojos grandes, preciosos y casi amarillos como los de un gato.

¡¡Sammie! -la chica corrió hacia Sam y la abrazo.

Amy, pequeña, ¿cómo estas?

Emma cogió a Amy del jersey.

Esta genial, ¿no la ves?

Em, suéltame.

Emma sonrió. Remus, Sirius y James miraban sorprendidos a Amy.

Sorpresa, Jamsie Pooh, da la casualidad de que me fui a Beauxbonts y ¿a quien encontré allí? A la hermana pequeña de Lupin, menuda casualidad.

¿Tu hermana? -preguntaron Nick y Lily

Si, lo sé impresionante, pero es que además Amy es un cielo y pues nos hicimos amigas en seguida, y de repente también da la casualidad de que ella había salido con James y había perdido su virginidad con él.

James se ruborizo y se tapo la cabeza con los brazos. Lily miro al chico.

Tiene solo un año menos, Lil -dijo Remus.

Bueno, ya deja de hablar Rogers -dijo Amy-. ¿Qué tal?

Emma sonrió al ver las reacciones de todos.

Te dejo tengo cosas que hacer, ¿vale?

Adiós, Em. Ey, James, cuanto tiempo, sigues igual de guapo.

Lily hizo una mueca.

Gracias Amy... Esta es Nick, la novia de Sirius y esta... Lily mi... amiga.

Lily miro con sorpresa al chico.

¿Tu amiga?

James sonrió.

Encantada -dijo Amy sonriente.

Lily se levanto de la mesa de mal humor y salió a paso firme del comedor.

Lily.

¡Harta! Hasta las narices, ¿su amiga? ¿Quién se cree que es? -dijo Lily girándose-. Oh, Amy... Hola.

Nick y Sam venían detrás.

Oye, ¿hay...?

Vamos, Lil -dijeron Nick y Sam.

Adiós, Amy -dijo Sam.

No, no, no. Te quiero solo a ti, te amo, bla, bla. Solo habla tonterías. No son tonterías son mentiras, mentiras. Harta, estoy harta -dijo Lily cayendo al suelo. Se sentó.

Sam miró a su amiga.

Venga, Lil, vamos, no hagas el ridículo.

Él me deja en ridículo. ¡Él! Diciendo que soy su amiga. Soy su novia, su novia...

Todos nos hemos quedado sorprendidos, cuando ha dicho eso, pero creo que lo habrá dicho por algo.

Si, porque esa enana le importa mas que yo.

Sam cogió a Lily de los brazos.

Ya vale. Si quieres darle tortazos me parece genial, pero levántate que llegamos tarde -dijo Sam.

Tortazos...

Lily dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo en el comedor.

Lil...

¿Lil? ¿Ahora soy Lil?

Oye... -Lily le dio una bofetada.

Ni oye ni nada. Soy tu novia no tu amiga. Tu novia, por mucho que te moleste eso.

No me molesta -dijo James levantándose.

¡Br! Entonces, ¿por qué le dices a ella que lo soy? -dijo señalando a Amy.

Pues...

¡¡Porque en este momento no te venía bien que lo fuera! -dijo dándole otra bofetada.

James se toco la mejilla.

No es eso...

Claro que sí. Si quieres que sigamos juntos te va a tener que venir bien en todo momento que yo sea tu novia. Puede que hayas perdido la virginidad con él, pero ahora es mi novio, ¿vale? Así que ni lo toques.

Lily salió de nuevo del comedor.

Tu novia...

Amy, yo...

Así que ella es la chica que intentabas olvidar conmigo.

James suspiro.

Sí.

Y no pensabas tener ninguna posibilidad con ella, por eso estuviste conmigo -James asintió-. Vale -dijo Amy sonriente-. La verdad es que Emma me trajo aquí con la idea de hacerte romper con Lily y yo pues... La verdad es que quería recuperarte, pero si ya conseguiste a esa chica por la que lo pasaste tan mal, pues yo no me voy a meter en medio. Te lo prometo.

¿Cómo has conseguido venir en mitad de curso? -pregunto Remus.

Cosa de Emma.

No, Remus, la pregunta es, ¿por qué te has hecho amiga de algo tan imbecil como Emma? -dijo Sirius.

No sé... Como venia de Hogwarts y yo tenia allí a mi hermano y a vosotros pues empezamos a hablar hasta que nos hicimos amigos y ella decidió traerme a Hogwarts, para que llevara acabo su pequeña venganza contra ti.

¿Saben papá y mama que estas aquí?

Sí.

Puedes dormir en la cama de Sally -dijo Sam.

Vale.

Lily miraba por la ventana de mal humor. Nick entraba a la habitación.

Hola.

Oye, Lily.

¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Restregarme mas por la cara que has estado con James?

Amy puso los ojos en blanco.

No. Lo que paso entre James y yo, fue algo sin importancia.

No lo creo.

No sabes nada.

Se que te has acostado con James, con eso me basta.

¿Ves? No quieres ni saber porque lo hizo.

¿Por qué eres una niña muy mona?

¡No! Yo andaba detrás de el desde hacia mucho tiempo y él estaba destrozado por tu culpa. El se desahogo conmigo, pero cuando me besaba lo hacia sin ningún sentimiento hacia mí -dijo Amy con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-. Pero, a mí me bastaba con eso. Sabia que por mucho que pasara entre nosotros, el no te podría quitar de su mente y cuando me acariciaba, me abrazaba o me besaba estaba pensando en ti, pensaba que te besaba a ti...

Lily miro a Amy y luego al suelo.

Yo...

Y cuando dijo que eras su amiga, solo al ver como te miraba, como decía tu nombre, supe que eras aquella chica que tan mal se lo habías hecho pasar, me dolió, pero a la vez me alegre, porque cuando reaccionaste tan mal adivine que por fin había conseguido estar contigo y que eso lo hacia feliz.

Lo siento, yo no tenia ni idea...

No importa -dijo Amy limpiándose las lagrimas-. Pero hazme un favor, y ve a buscarlo, que le conozco y sé que estará a punto de echarse a llorar.

Lily rió.

¿Puedo? -dijo Lily.

No, que estoy en calzoncillos -dijo Sirius.

Eso no me importa -dijo Lily entrando-. ¿James?

Sirius señalo el baño.

Preguntan por ti, principito -dijo Sirius.

¿Quién? -dijo James asomando la cabeza-. Lily...

Hola -Lily sonrio y empujo a James dentro del baño, cerro la puerta y echo el pestillo-. Te quiero y no me importa lo que allá pasado con Amy, me lo ha contado todo -dijo besando al chico. Lo empujo contra la pared y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

James le paro las manos.

Espera, para el carro, Lil.

Siento, mucho haberte llevado al extremo de que por mi culpa te desahogaras con Amy, porque eso no esta bien.

Ya lo sé... -Lily le tapo la boca a James y continuo desabrochando botones.

James por su parte también iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa de Lily.

Te quiero y fue una tontería decirle eso a Amy, no sé porque lo hice -dijo James con la voz entrecortada.

Lo sé -murmuro Lily besando el torso desnudo de James y acariciando con sus manos la espalda del chico.

Hubiera querido que fuera contigo, pero todo paso muy rápido...

No pasa nada, en serio...

Espera, no creo que deba pasar así -dijo James apartando las manos de Lily de su pantalón.

Lily se aparto y lo miro.

¿Por qué?

¿No lo prefieres más romántico?

Es lo que surja, James... -dijo Lily mirándolo a los ojos.

James sonrió y la beso dulcemente.

Espera, un poco... -James salió del baño.

Pero, ¿qué esta pasando hay dentro? -dijo Sirius al ver a James semidesnudo.

¿A qué podéis desalojar la habitación por hacerle un favor al principito?

Sirius rió.

Sí, claro, un favor. Anda vamos, Remus -dijo pegándole con la almohada.

Adiós -dijo Remus antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. James cerro con llave y entro de nuevo en el baño.



Holis! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien... No quiero que les ocurra nada a mis lectoras T.T Estoy de acuerdo en que nadie puede engañar a Sirius! Él es... Aix... . xD En fin, pronto publicare un fic nuevo, a er si se pasan y lo leen, ¿eh? ;-; Gracias por los reviews y por seguir leyendo! n.n Besukos!


	15. Malas Noticias I

Hola! Lamento el retraso v.vU Pero es que tuve ciertos problemillas con mi portatil y varios intentos de tirarlo por la ventana xD Bueno le dejo el chap... x.xU (Por cierto no sé si os habréis dado cuenta, pero... Hoy ya hace un año que empecé este fic! Que emoción T...T)

Capitulo 14 - Malas Noticias I

Tienes que venir otro fin de semana -dijo Nick.

Bueno, si vais a mi casa de vacaciones en verano, nos veremos -dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

Allí estaré.

Hola -dijo Lily.

Pero, si es Lily... La que nos dejo abandonas...

Había cuestiones más importantes -dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa.

James mil veces antes que tus amigas -dijo Sam.

No... Solo quería pasar un día con él...

Sí, un día y dos también.

Lily rió.

¿Te vas? -dijo Lily.

Si... -contestó Amy.

Vuelve pronto.

Amy la miro sorprendida.

¿Lo dices en serio?

Claro -dijo sonriendo.

Adiós, pequeña -dijo Remus revolviendo el pelo de Amy.

No me trates como una niña pequeña.

No lo hago.

Lo haces -dijo abrazando a su hermano.

Amy echo a andar delante de Emma, pero se paro, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia James.

Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer ahora, Lil.

Lily la miro. Amy beso a James, sonrió y volvió junto a Emma. Lily rio silenciosamente, James la miro y Lily disimulo la risa frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ee...

No me hables -dijo Lily.

Pero, si...

Olvídame.

Lil.

No la tomes con él -dijo Amy sacando la lengua.

Lily le sonrió.

Solo le quiero hacer sufrir un poco -dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo.

Amy sonrió y empujo a Emma contra la pared.

Eres de lo más insoportable -dijo Amy echando a correr riendo.

¿Cómo pretender que no la trate como una niña si se comporta como tal? -dijo Remus.

Tiene el alma de una niña -dijo Sam.

Lily, Sam, Nick, Remus, James y Sirius se encontraban escondidos detrás de montañas de libros, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. Lily sintió que alguien la miraba, alzo la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de James. Lily le sonrió.

Lil, ¿dónde esta el libro de pociones? -dijo Sam sacándola de aquella especie de conversación que mantenía con James a través de los ojos.

Er... No sé -dijo Lily recogiéndose el pelo-. Espera que busco -Lily miró los libros que tenía alrededor-. Aquí esta -dijo entregándoselo.

Gracias.

Lily volvió a mirar a James.

Oye, principito, me tienes que enseñar como te comunicas con Lily a través de los ojos -dijo Sirius haciendo gestos. Nick rió-. Así, angelito y yo podremos comunicarnos como vosotros.

James sonrió y Lily negó con la cabeza.

Si, Sirius tiene razón, es impresionante. ¿Cómo lo haceis?

No hacemos nada -dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Cómo que no? Pero, si con lo solo miraros os decís montones de cosas. Ahora mismo, antes de que Sam te preguntara lo del libro manteníais una conversación sólo mirandoos.

¿De verdad? -dijo Lily divertida.

Nick puso los ojos en blanco.

Ya sabes que sí. Que par de egoístas, ¿eh, Sirius? No quieren enseñarnos nada -dijo Nick corriendo una pila de libros y poniéndola entre Lily y ella dejando más sitio para ver a Sirius-. Inventaremos el nuestro.

Sí, no les necesitamos -dijo Sirius.

James busco esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

¿Tu crees que hacemos eso? -le pregunto Lily.

No lo sé, quizás -dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa cómplice.

Lily bajo la mirada de nuevo a sus libros, pero no se pudo concentrar y la alzo de nuevo. Se levanto y fue hacia una de las estanterías más alejadas. Se giro sabía que James la había seguido.

¡No dejas que me concentre! -le dijo Lily.

Tú tampoco a mí -le contesto James recostándose en una columna.

¿Cómo voy a estudiar, si no me dejas? -dijo Lily con los brazos apoyados en las caderas.

Yo no soy -le dijo James con reproche, pero con una sonrisa en la cara-. Eres tú la que no te concentras, pensando en mi.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco. James la cogió por la cintura y la beso.

Así no me ayudas -le dijo Lily. James se encogió de hombros-. ¿Sabes cómo?

¿Cómo?

¡Deja de mirarme! -Lily comenzó a andar. James rió y la cogió del brazo.

Está bien. No te volveré a mirar mucho rato -dijo con una sonrisa-. Pero, ¿un poquito?

Lily suspiró.

Como quieras.

Gracias.

Volvieron a la mesa. Todos los miraban con interés.

¿Qué? -pregunto Lily al ver la cara de Nick.

Nada... -le contesto Nick riendo.

James volvió a concentrarse en transformaciones.

Cuando salieron de la biblioteca ya era de noche, habían comido un par de cosas. James llevaba sus libros y parte de los de Lily, el peso que llevaba Lily la desequilibraba.

En una de estas te caes al suelo -dijo James divertido.

No tiene gracia -grito Lily intentando no caer.

Te ayudaría, pero es que no puedo con ningún otro libro.

Lo sé -le dijo Lily dulcemente-. Eres un cielo -giro la cabeza.

Eh, cuidado -le advirtió James a Lily que se iba a dar contra una columna.

Oye, ¿no sería más práctico llevarlos al igual que los otros? -pregunto Lily señalando con la cabeza los libros que iban delante de ella.

Claro, pero es que tenemos más que suficientes con el hechizo.

¿Para qué tanto libro? -se quejó Nick que iba detrás de James.

Necesitamos estudiar, angelito. No todos tenemos la suerte de ser los hijos del ministro de magia.

Nick hizo una mueca.

Ya, pero esto es excesivo.

Deja de quejarte -dijo Sirius riendo.

¿Sam y Remus?

Desaparecieron hace un buen rato, creo que han ido a relajarse un poco y quitar tanto estudio de la cabeza -dijo Nick riendo.

Deberíamos hacer tu y yo lo mismo, angelito.

Entraron en la sala común, dejaron algunos libros sobre alguna mesa. Se despidieron y subieron a sus habitaciones. Nick soltó los libros exhausta. Una lechuza blanca entro en la habitación, situándose sobre el hombro de Nick.

Ey, Pin -dijo acariciando el pico de la lechuza. Frunció el entrecejo-. Mi padre solo usa a Pin cuando es algo muy urgente e importante.

¿La boda de tu hermano?

Nick se sentó en la cama. Abrió la carta y leyó las primeras líneas, su cara adquirió un color blanco como la nieve. Rápidamente metió la carta de nuevo en el sobre y la tiró al suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Lily la miró extrañada.

¿Pasa algo?

Yo... Sirius... Razón... Compromis... –tartamudeo Nick.

Me estas diciendo que...

Que se casa -dijo una voz desde la chimenea.

Las dos chicas dieron un brinco y miraron hacía la chimenea. Pelo rubio casi plateado, igual que el de Nick, ojos grises y sonrisa encantadora. Sin duda alguna aquella era la madre de Nick.

Mama...

Señora Moore.

Hola, chicas -dijo con la voz bastante apagada-. Yo no quería que te enteraras así, pero ya sabes como es tu padre.

No he leído la carta -susurro Nick.

Cuando tengas valor hazlo... Hony, se que tienes tu vida y tu novio, pero... Según tu padre es todo un partidazo y...

Yo no lo quiero, ni si quiero lo conozco -la interrumpió Nick.

Si lo conoces, puede que no te acuerdes, eras muy pequeña, jugabas con él en casa...

Nick suspiro y apoyo la cabeza en sus rodillas.

Papá no tenía esas ideas...

Lo sé, Françoise y él son amigos desde muy jóvenes y no se como llegaron a ese acuerdo. Ni si quiera a mi me lo ha explicado bien -hablaba con tranquilidad y suavidad. Intentando que aquella situación no fuese más incomoda de lo que ya era.

Dile que venga, por favor. Quiero hablar con él.

Hony... No creo que sea buena idea, ya sabes como es tu padre.

No me importa.

La madre de Nick desapareció un momento. Un señor de pelo blanco y unos ojos azules muy vivaces apareció de la nada.

No hay más Nicole. Te casarás con Gerard y no se discutirá.

Pero, papá...

Nada de peros, Nicole. Te casarás con él y punto -el fuego volvió a ser normal.

Nick... -murmuró Lily.

Nick la miró con su sonrisa de siempre.

Bueno, ¿de qué hablábamos?

Lily la miró extrañada.

Pero...

Nick la miró sin entender. Se cambió y se metió en la cama.

Bueno, no importa, ya hablaremos mañana.

Sí, claro...

Lil. No le digas a nadie que me caso... -susurró Nick.

Pero, Sirius...

Yo me encargo de él.

No le engañes.

No me digas lo que tengo que hacer -Nick se quedo en silencio-. Perdón.

No, pasa nada, es más me extraña que no te hayas puesto a llorar.

Nick rió amargamente.

Y no me vas a ver llorar.

Pero...

Es una decisión de mi padre y hay que cumplirla -dijo con una sornisa-. No hay más.

Se lo dices tu o se lo decimos nosotras -dijo Sam.

¿El qué? ¿A quién? -preguntó Sirius.

Sam miró frunciendo el entrecejo a Nick, miro a Lily.

A ti, decirte que Nick...

Nick negó con a cabeza.

Nada -dijo Nick besando al chico. Se levantaron-. No puedo decírselo...

Nick, ya no tienes la excusa de los exámenes. Dentro de dos días volvemos a casa...

¿Sábes por qué no se lo digo? Porque espero que todo esto sea mentira y que solo sea una broma o un simple sueño...

Yo se lo puedo decir... -dijo Lily.

Hablaré con él esta noche.

Sam y Lily abrazaron a Nick.

Lo entederá.

Nick no dijo nada, solo suspiró.



Sé que es un poco cortito y bueno... Algo, ¿triste? La verdad es que tengo malas noticias para dar y regalar x.xU Una de ellas es que este es el antepenúltimo capitulo, creo que alguien me lo pregunto en un review hace tiempo... En cuanto a lo de si paso algo entre Lily y James... Lo dejo a vuestra imaginación xD Mm... Creo que alguien me dijo que no hiciese sufrir a Sirius... A mi misma me parte el corazón escribirlo... Pero, en este fic Sirius lo va tener difícil en los asuntos del corazón... v.vU Aix... Creo que eso era todo... o.oU Ah! Muchisimas gracias por los reviews! TT Me hacen muy feliz...

El próximo capitulo espero publicarlo este fin de semana y poder terminar con el fic lo antes posible... Bueno, besukos y cuídense! n.n


	16. Malas Noticias II

Aquí esta el penúltimo capítulo… Ay… Ya el penúltimo… TT Que desgracia… xD Beno, ya les dejo leer en paz n.n

Capitulo 15 - Malas Noticias II

¿Podemos hablar? -dijo Nick mirando al moreno.

Claro. Dime -dijo Sirius cerrando el libro que leía.

Lily y Sam la miraron.

Preferiría en un lugar más...

Privado. Bien, vamos.

Salieron del castillo y se sentaron junto al lago.

Yo... Esto me resulta muy difícil...

¿Qué pasa?

Nick suspiró.

¿Recuerdas la carta de San Valentín?

¿La qué yo decía que era un compromiso? -dijo Sirius riendo.

Nick estaba seria.

Si... -dijo casi sin voz.

Sirius miró a la rubia y palideció.

No...

Yo... Lo he intentado, pero... No... -murmuró Nick con la mirada perdida.

Lo sabía.

No, Sirius, tu no sabías nada...

¿Quién es?

No lo sé. Un tal Gerard o algo así.

¿Gerard? ¿Dónde he oído yo ese nombre antes?

No importa, Sirius. Lo que importa es que tu y yo...

Nicky -dijo Sirius alzandole la cabeza-. Yo quería que tuviésemos un futuro, pero tanto tu como yo sabíamos que era imposible...

Un aullido hizo que un escalofrío les recorriera a los dos todo el cuerpo.

¿Qué... Qué?

Sirius miró la luna. Luna llena. Se levantó con rapidez, cogió a Nick de la muñeca y tió de ella.

Nos tenemos que ir.

¿Por qué?

Sirius se giró para mirar a Nick y lo que vio trás ella le heló la sangre. Empujó a la chica hacía otro lado y se transformó en perro. Un exhausto James llegaba en ese momento.

Sirius... -dijo Nick mirando al perro.

Vamonos, Nick. Corre.

Nick se levantó del suelo con rapidez y corrió hacía el castillo seguida por James.

Ve al dormitorio.

Nick miraba hacía el descampado. James la obligó a mirarlo.

Escúchame bien. Ve al dormitorio y no te preocupes por Sirius, él esta bien.

¿Bien? Le acabo de decir que estoy comprometida y está solo con un hombre lobo, ¿y me dices que está bien?

¿Comprometida?

Si...

James reaccionó.

Bueno, ve a la habitación -dijo entregándole la capa invisible-. Ten, y anda con cuidado.

Esta bien...

¡Sirius! -Nick oyó el grito de James.

Su corazón se paró en ese mismo instante. Se giró y volvió a los decampados. Sirius de nuevo humano estaba desmayado en el suelo y el licántropo se tiró sobre él. Nick gritó.

¡Sirius! ¡No! ¡Expelliarmus! -el licántropo salió volando.

Nick... No deberías estar aquí -susurró Sirius.

Sh... Te acabo de salvar la vida, no te quejes.

Sirius sonrió y se desmayó.

Yo me ocupo de Remus -dijo James.

¿Remus?

Vete ya.

Nick murmuró un hechizo y llevó a Sirius delante de ella.



Te quiero... -susurraba Nick medio dormida sobre la camilla.

Y yo -consiguió decir Sirius.

¡Sirius! -Nick abrazó a Sirius.

¡Ahh! Mis costillas.

¡Lo siento! Perdón, perdón.

Sirius sonrió.

Nick...

Nick alzó la cabeza y lo miró.

No hace falta que me expliques nada -dijo Nick negando con la cabeza.

Vale... Gracias por ahorrarme la explicación. Pero... Yo quería hablar de otra cosa.

Oh...

Sirius acarició la mejilla de Nick.

Quiero que seas feliz, que te cuides y que, por favor, nunca me olvides -dijo Sirius cerrando los ojos.

Una lágrima cayó sobre la mejilla de Nick.

No te podré olvidar nunca -los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose.

¡Nick! -Lily y Sam entraban en ese instante en la enfermería.

Hola...

¿Cómo estas, Sirius?

Bien, gracias -dijo el moreno forzando una sonrisa.

Sam y Lily se miraron.

Bueno... Er... Nosotras solo veníamos a ver que tal estabais y eso... -empezaron a retroceder, sonrieron y salieron de la enfermería.

Sirius besó a Nick, Nick le devolvió el beso.

¿Puedes? -dijo Nick recostándose junto a Sirius.

Sirius esbozo una sonrisa y asintió. Y a esto le siguió una noche de amor y pasión... (N/A: ¿De dónde he sacado yo esta frase...? ù.uU)



Lily miraba a Nick con preocupación, después de pasar con Sirius la noche en la enfermería estaba más rara que nuca.

¿Qué pasa?

Nick la miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

Nada. Más bien es, ¿qué te pasa a ti?

¿A mi?

Si...

Nada. Solo estoy un poco preocupada por ti.

Nick negó con la cabeza.

Si quieres ocultarlo con eso esta bien, pero esa excusa no te valdrá para siempre -dijo Nick levantándose.

Nick se giró y se quedó a pocos centímetros de la boca de Sirius.

Ho... Hola -dijo apartándose y echando a andar.

Sirius suspiró y se sentó junto a Lily.

Esto va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Nadie dijo que sería fácil, Sirius... -dijo Lily-. Algo me dice que esto nos va romper a todos...

Sirius miró interrogante a Lily.

Pero...

Esto solo es el principio... De una serie de malas noticias -dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

El correo llegó y una gran cantidad de lechuzas entraron en el Gran Comedor. Ninguno esperaba nada, por eso simplemente ignoraron a las lechuzas.

Pero si yo no... -dijo Remus cogiendo un pergamino que le ofrecía la lechuza que tenía en frente.

¿De quién es? -preguntó Sam.

Remus desenrolló el pergamino.

De Amy.

Léela en alto.

_"Querido Remus, ¿cómo va todo por allí? Espero que todos estéis bien, que las cosas no os vayan tan mal como a mí. Solo escribo esta carta, porque mama y papá creyeron que era conveniente que tú también lo supieses... Ayer me dieron el alta en San Mugo. Hace dos días me caí desde mi escoba y..."_ -Remus se quedó en silencio y comenzó a temblar.

Remus... ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Sam cogiendo la carta.

Remus miro con desesperación la carta. Sam comenzó a llorar.

Es una niña, Remus... Ella no...

Remus volvió a coger la carta.

Léela de nuevo -dijo Remus mirándola.

¿Qué?

Léela.

Oh, Dios mío... Gerard Delacour... -susurró Sam negando con la cabeza.

¿Qué le pasa a Amy? -dijo Lily perdiendo los nervios.

Estaba embarazada y... Estaba embarazada de Gerard Delacour, el prometido de Nick.

¿Qué?

Perdió el niño hace dos días...

Oh, no...

Remus se levantó de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor. Sam salió corriendo detrás de él. Lily cogió la carta y la leyó, era imposible.

¿Qué pasa? -dijo James sentándose junto a ella.

James fue a besarla, pero Lily lo esquivó, lo miró y le dio la carta.

Tiene 16 años... -dijo echándose a llorar.

James la leyó y palideció.

Amy...



Todos estaban en la sala común la noticia de Amy los había dejado muy mal a todos. Remus todavía no reaccionaba, era como si le hubieran echado un "Petrificus Totalus", Sam intentaba por todos los medios que Remus se despertará, Sirius miraba de reojo a Nick que se abrazaba a si misma y estaba bastante lejos de él, Lily y James estaban separados y sin hablarse.

No podemos dejar que las malas noticias nos arruinen nuestro último día en Hogwarts -dijo Nick de repente.

Todos la miraron.

Mañana estaremos de nuevo en Londres y todo será parte del pasado... -dijo Sirius mirando al suelo.

¿Cómo que parte del pasado?

Habrá que superarlo todo, lo superaremos... E intentaremos volver a nuestra rutina.

Tú y yo no podremos volver a nuestra rutina -dijo Nick.

Lo sé.

Lily sin más se echó a llorar.

Lil... -dijo James acercándose a ella.

No -Lily lo detuvo-. No me toques.

Pero, ¿qué te pasa?

Nada... -dijo Lily.

No permitáis que lo mío y lo de Amy, os separé -dijo Nick mirándolos a todos.

Lily la miró.

Nick -dijo abrazándola.

Te voy a echar mucho de menos.



Bueno siento no haber publicado en este fin de semana el capítulo, tal y como prometí, pero es que… Son las vacaciones y la emoción del momento… XD Y se me olvida -.-U Aix, como os habréis dado cuenta no escribo los momentos de sexo… Es que me da vergüenza… Kia! . Soy todavía muy joven para eso y no sé si lo escribiría bien u.uU xDD Bueno, cuidaros mucho y dejarme aunque sea un mini review. Besukos!

PD: El último capítulo lo publicaré algún día de esta semana, y si no lo hago, dejo que me peguéis x.x xDD Na… No creo que soporte mucho tiempo sin publicar el final… Creo que lloraré y todo… Joe, es que es más de un año ;…;


	17. Hasta Aquí

Capitulo 17 - Hasta aquí

Ninguno de los 6 había dormido demasiado bien aquella noche, entre la fiesta de despedida que había preparado Dumbledore para todos los que ese año terminaban y sus problemas, lo que más habían conseguido dormir eran 2 horas.

Lily cogió su baúl y miró la que había sido durante 7 años su habitación.

Adiós -susurró.

Sam y Nick la esperaban fuera.

Esto va ser muy duro... -dijo Nick.

Lily asintió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras por última vez.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Subieron al tren y todos se sentaron juntos, nadie habló durante el trayecto, nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio sepulcral que se había apoderado del compartimiento.

James... -dijo Lily cuando vio que ya se estaban acercando a Londres.

El aludido alzó la cabeza y la miró.

Dime.

Salgamos. Quiero decirte una cosa.

¿Qué pasa? -dijo James intentando calmarse.

Lily comenzó a andar de un lado a otro del pasillo.

No quiero ni que me grites, ni que te enfades.

No haré nada de eso -dijo James.

Bien... -Lily suspiró-. Quiero que... Que lo dejemos por ahora.

James la miró sorprendido.

¿Qué?

Creo que todo va muy deprisa y además con todo lo que ha pasado estoy muy confundida y... Pensar que hace nada estábamos enfadados, después apareció Amy, luego Nick estaba comprometida y Amy embarazada... Ha pasado todo tan rápido, que... Quiero que nos tomemos un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que esto se relaje.

James se quedó en silencio mirando a Lily.

Pero solo es temporal, ¿no?

Lily esbozó una sonrisa.

Si... Solo quiéro tomarme un descanso.

Te entiendo...

Bien... -Lily abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

No, Lily, lo siento, pero no te entiendo.

¿Qué?

Pues que no entiendo, porque me sacas como excusa todos los problemas de tus amigas para terminar conmigo.

No estoy terminando contigo...

¿A no?

James, solo quiero...

No sabes lo que quieres, ese es el problema.

Lily lo miró confundida.

¿Qué? Yo si sé lo que quiero.

Si lo supieses no estarías terminando conmigo.

¡No digas tonterías! Sé que te quiero.

Si eso fuese verdad, ni los problemas de tus amigas, ni nada, haría que necesitases tiempo.

Mira, James, te perdone con una facilidad innata en mi que me llamarás delante de Amy solo amiga, te he perdonado muchas cosas con demasiada rapidez...

¿Por qué en vez de echarle la culpa a otras cosas, buscas en ti misma la razón? -dijo James cerrando los ojos.

James...

No. Lily, déjame en paz. Adiós.

Lily lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

Si me dices ahora adiós, será para siempre.

James la miró con ironía.

¿Qué?

Intenta entenderme.

No puedo...

Entonces... Adiós.

James dió media vuelta.

Adiós...

Lily se mordió el labio inferior y el tren paró en ese instante.

Sam... -dijo abrazando a su amiga.

¿Qué pasa?

Nada... Solo quería decirte que te lo pasases bien en vacaciones -dijo Lily reprimiendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y forzando una sonrisa.

¿Segura?

¡Sí! -dijo Lily-. Que os lo paséis muy bien -sonrió y se bajó del tren con su baúl.

Adiós... -dijo Sam preocupada.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Nick miró a Sirius.

Adiós.

Sirius miraba todavía por la ventana.

Adiós...

Nick salió con rapidez del tren, no aguantaba saber que no le volvería a ver nunca más...

¡Mama! -dijo Nick abrazando a su madre.

Cariño... ¿Qué ocurre?

No puedo... -dijo sollozando.

Cielo... Eres muy fuerte, claro que puedes.

Lo quiero... Y sé que es el amor de mi vida.

Sh... -dijo su madre acariciándole el pelo-. Ve y dile lo que sientes... Eso te ayudará...

Nick la miró.

Pero, yo...

Ve antes de que tu padre se dé cuenta.

Nick dio media vuelta, echó a correr hacia Sirius que baja en ese instante del tren y lo abrazó.

¡Nicole! -gritó su padre tras ella.

Nick miró a Sirius a los ojos.

No te voy a dejar sin despedirme -dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sirius miró al suelo.

Te llaman.

Mírame -dijo Nick buscando desesperada los ojos de Sirius-. Tú eres el propietario de mi corazón y siempre será tuyo -dijo casi sin voz.

Sirius la miró a los ojos.

Te quiero.

Y yo -dijo abrazándolo-. Te voy a echar mucho de menos... -dijo aspirando el olor del chico.

Nunca... Nunca te olvidaré.

Te llevaré siempre conmigo -dijo Nick besándolo-.

Sirius la pegó más contra él.

Y yo...

Me tengo que ir... -dijo Nick separándose del chico.

Sirius no dijo nada, Nick soltó a Sirius y echó a correr hacía sus padres.

Adiós, Nick... -susurró Sirius mirando a la rubia.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Lily se bajó del tren, salió de la estación y vio que estaba su hermana mayor esperándola.

Petunia, ¿qué haces aquí?

Petunia la miro con los ojos enrojecidos.

Sabes que yo no suelo venir, pero ha pasado algo...

¿Qué ha pasado?

Creo que será mejor que te lo cuente en casa...

¿Qué ha pasado? -repitió Lily.

Ven, subamos al coche -cogiendo a Lily del brazo.

Lily se soltó de su hermana y negó con la cabeza.

Cuéntamelo ya.

Esta bien... Pero, intenta coger la noticia con tranquilidad... Sabes que mama y papá se habían ido de vacaciones y que ayer volvían... Pues... El avión se estrelló, tuvieron un problema, ambas alas del avión fallaron... Y...

Lily se quedó sin respiración, sin voz, se agarró a Petunia para no caer al suelo, sus piernas no funcionaban, su cuerpo no funcionaba.

No...

Lily abrazó a Petunia.

Lo siento...

No...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o FiN O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Por fin he puesto el FIN! n.n Que emoción T...T Esto me rompe el corazón... Creo que mi teclado estaba inundado cuando terminé de escribir... Tendré que comprarme otro... v.v Aix... Hasta aquí hemos llegado, ¿no? Se acabo después de más de un año... Gracias por todos los reviews, por seguirme durante todo este tiempo, por... No sé! Por todo! Ya estoy llorando otra vez... (Que llorona soy x.xU)

Ay! Casi se me olvidaba xD Por si no es obvio y por si alguien no lo leyó voy a hacer una continuación... ¿Quién dejaría un final así sin hacer continuación? No soy tan mala v.vU ¿Qué pasará? No lo sé ni yo... Así que... Naa, es broma ya tengo escritos los 3 primeros capitulos ;) Por cosas que pasan Lily terminará volviendo a ver a James todos los días xD, Amy jugará un papel muy importante en la vida de alguien, ya que será con la única que sigue teniendo relación. ¿Quién será? Chan, chaaaan xD Explicaré muchas cosas, como, ¿por qué Lily quiere tiempo? ¿Por qué Lily es tan paranoica y no quiere seguir con James? XD ¡Ah! Una pregunta... Aparece Nick, ¿si o no? Es que yo tenía pensado que no apareciera, pero luego me dio pena de Siri v.vU xD

Y bueno... Ya que estamos, ¿a qué me hacen feliz y me ayudan a llegar a los 100 reviews? Cuantos más reviews antes publicaré la segunda parte xDD Que chantajista... Cuando llegue a los 100 lo publicaré xP (Eso no significa que no agradezca más, ¿eh? XD) Muchos besukoooooos! Cuidaros mucho y ya sabeis que os quiero un montón y que me encanta que os guste lo que escribo! T...T

A-Poo (Llorando otra vez v.vU)


End file.
